


Sentiment

by Snowfall



Category: Noblesse
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small chapters exploring the relationship between Raizel and Frankenstein. Other characters will be included when chapters move into modern times.  Rai/Franky romance.  I don't normally do porny smut, so don't expect it, but there will be sex, and kisses, and all that yummy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile

_** Smile ** _

Any gift was unusual, earrings even moreso. How strange for the Lord to give him such things. And yet, Cadis Etrama di Raizel was appreciative. In all of his millenia, gifts were far and few between. 

Sir Raizel ran a finger over one of the earrings. These charms were obviously special. Power whispered around the metal crosses, reaching out and tugging at his own. Their purpose instantly became clear and he wasted no time choosing one. He squeezed the clamp around his ear, leaving the cross to dangle at the end of its short chain. 

When the constant flow of a multitude of minds dulled within his own, some disappearing altogether, the Noblesse closed his eyes to enjoy the dimming cacophony. Sir Raizel watched the birds and listened to their chirps as he wondered if perhaps the Lord had sought to extend his life by restricting the power of the Noblesse to his body. Because of the wondrous changes inside his mind, the Lord's purpose mattered not. 

Yes, truly, the earring set was a precious gift. The Noblesse could feel his own power collecting inside of his body, as opposed to spreading out across the land and sky. The other earring was far too precious to waste, however. This one seal was enough. He didn't want to completely cut himself off from the outside world.

Sniffing, he noted that with all of the other distractions dulled, the scent of salt water was now more pronounced. In the distance, he could hear the sound of the sea crashing against the cliffs. Sir Raizel breathed deep and momentarily closed his eyes, enjoying the song of birds and rustle of leaves, unrestricted by the constant flow of the other nobles' minds. 

He closed the box holding the remaining cross and safely stowed it away, wondering if the nobles noticed the reduction in the amount of his power permeating the island.

The Lord might be a fickle creature and was, on rare occasions, a nuisance, drawing Sir Raizel out of his mansion and into a world in which he could never hope to take part. Nevertheless, this once, the Lord had truly been of service. Though Sir Raizel's isolation had been made more complete, the sun was now brighter, the air fresher, and the sounds crisper. His world had gained new dimensions. 

Barely perceptible, for the first time in many centuries, the Noblesse smiled.


	2. Motive

_** Motive ** _

  
  


_ I claim artistic license with how Raizel's home morphs on its own. :) I had noted that his home had the appearance of a fortress in one of the flashbacks. A little fun in the next installment. _

Only a week had passed since the Lord blessed Sir Raizel with the charmed crosses and already, Sir Raizel had begun experiencing the consequences of his imprisoned power. Lagus Tradio had been the first to visit and inquire after Sir Raizel's health. Today, there would be Zarga Siriana and Urokai Agvain. 

The Noblesse could feel the approach of the two clan leaders. Hopefully, their intentions were better than those of Lagus, who had only hoped to find Sir Raizel in a weakened state. It hadn't taken much effort to discern his motives. Most nobles seemed unaware of how loudly they broadcast their thoughts and intentions. When in close proximity, ignoring the thoughts of others took great effort. 

Sir Raizel closed his eyes and sighed in resignation, dreading the arrival of his next curious guests.

Urokai could be loud, boisterous, and verbose. The Noblesse attributed that to youth and a hot temper. Nevertheless, the redhead was one of the rare individuals who amused Sir Raizel. Zarga, on the other hand, was quiet and didn't waste words, his presence a tranquil backdrop against Urokai's rambunctious spirit. Still, for all of his brash behavior and loud thoughts, Urokai was brilliantly transparent, whereas Zarga could be difficult to decipher. Sir Raizel could do without Urokai's fawning, but the redhead's genuine desire to please warmed Sir Raizel's heart.

Though Urokai and Zarga displayed some small amount of tension when visiting, their thoughts and emotions always proved their motives. Sir Raizel didn't exactly consider them friends and he wasn't certain he could trust them enough to name them as allies. Visiting every few hundred years didn't exactly cultivate close relationships or strong partnerships.

That was exactly how it should be for one who may someday find it necessary to pass judgement and condemn another of his kind. The duty of the Noblesse required objective reasoning, something difficult to do in the subjective state of  _ friend  _ or  _ ally _ . Considering this, Sir Raizel was all the more grateful for the Lord's gift. It would be difficult to accidently perceive something of a damning nature unless he was truly scanning another's mind. Accidental knowledge was now a thing of the past, something Sir Raizel could appreciate. He didn't enjoy killing.

A soft knock at the door drew the Noblesse from his musings. He turned as Urokai Agvain and Zarga Siriana entered the room.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," Zarga greeted with a nod.

Sir Raizel nodded in return then slid his eyes to the overly excited Urokai.

"Sir Raizel! How are you doing? Is everything all right? Is there anything I can get for you?" Urokai asked without taking a breath. A wide grin plastered his face and his eyes burned bright with pleasure to be in Sir Raizel's company.

"I am fine," Sir Raizel replied. It would be useless to ignore Urokai.

"The Lord asked us to come by and make certain you weren't suffering any potentially harmful side-effects from his gift," Zarga said and glanced at the earring. His normally dull red eyes were alight with curiosity. That was something Sir Raizel had never seen on Zarga.

"Are you sure?" Urokai asked.

Sir Raizel wanted to sigh, but merely nodded. He was beginning to turn toward the window when Urokai's inquisitive words stopped him.

"You know, this old fortress looks more like a proper manor now," Urokai commented, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Sir Raizel was a bit startled by the observation. He hadn't recently taken note of the building that sheltered him, his attention most often focused on the things he could see outside of his window. Glancing around at the room, he noticed the obvious changes. There was different, and more, furniture in the room. Instead of stiff and plain, the sitting pieces appeared quite comfortable. The windows were larger, and where they had been bare, curtains hung on each one. Was that actual wallpaper and carpet? Why hadn't he noticed the changes himself?

"Well, if you're fixing up the place, you must feel better!" Urokai said with a bright smile.

Sir Raizel wasn't certain how to respond. It had been millennia since the structure had changed. Had the charms made such a difference?

"We should report back to the Lord before he becomes impatient," Zarga said with a short bow of his head.

"True! He'll be glad that you're doing well, Sir Raizel," Urokai said with a short bow from the waist.

"Until we meet again, farewell," Zarga said and turned to leave with Urokai trailing behind.

Sir Raizel turned back to the window, paying special attention to the curtain that he hadn't even bothered to notice before. How many days or hours had it been there? Did the appearance on the outside of the building change as well? He supposed he would find out the next time the Lord called him out of his home.

The sound of Urokai and Zarga leaving his home drew Sir Raizel's attention. Urokai waved then turned back to continue following Zarga. As he watched the redhead disappear over the hill, the corners of Sir Raizel's lips turned down. Had he been anyone other than the Noblesse, Urokai may have made him a good friend.

The Noblesse reached up and touched the cross that dangled from his ear. Could the charm's barrier truly prevent the trickling away of his life? Did he really even care? His life would be long enough without it. 

At least, there was the benefit of fewer nobles feeling the extent of Sir Raizel's power. Fewer would suspect him of being the one to hold the title of Noblesse, not that he ever went anywhere. Only those who knew his identity came to see him anyway. As it was, the Noblesse was little more than a shadow. 

Now, he would be nothing more than a ghost.


	3. Apprehension

_** Apprehension ** _

  
  


No matter how nicely worded, the Lord's invitation was absolutely clear; Sir Raizel's attendance at Raskreia's debutante ball was a requirement, not a request. The Lord knew how much Raizel detested crowds and noise. Why would he do this?

Raizel dropped the elegant invitation to the table and strolled back to his window. He tipped up his face to enjoy the rays from a bright full moon. The Lord's behavior never ceased to puzzle him. It seemed like only a few years ago that the Lord had given him the seals for his power. Not fifty years later, the Lord badgered him about to going live in the Lord's own castle. 

That strange Lord was always up to something. Sir Raizel wondered if the Lord spent his nights colluding with the clan leaders to get him out of his home. He could imagine poor Gejutel sweating bullets while the Lord spouted out wild ideas. Knowing the Lord, it could easily happen.

There was one other thing Raizel knew about the Lord. He always had more than one motive for his actions, and Raizel didn't have a good track record of foreseeing the Lord's purposes. Whatever the reasons, Sir Raizel knew one thing; he was not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse or its characters.


	4. Vexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord is at it again.

_** Vexed ** _

  


Clan leaders Gejutel Landegre and Ragar Kertia flanked the Noblesse as he entered the opulent banquet hall.  If not for the Lord sending the two to fetch him, Sir Raizel would have completely forgotten all about Princess Raskreia's debutante ball.  The Lord knew the Noblesse all too well.

"The Lord has prepared a special table for you, Sir Raizel," Gejutel informed the Noblesse and stepped forward to take the lead.

"The Lord is wise," Ragar quietly commented.

Raizel nodded toward Ragar, acknowledging the truth of the sentiment, though he thought the Lord as much cunning as wise.  This special seating arrangement had to have a purpose and it couldn't be anything Raizel would enjoy.  He'd had centuries to experience the Lord's wisdom.

A quintet played quiet music that filtered through the mild buzz of even quieter conversation.  Nods were given as the Noblesse passed small groups that were either standing or sitting at tables, but no one approached.  Raizel was thankful for such small mercies.  Most knew who he was, but were unaware of his title.

At the opposite end of the room from the entry doors, two thrones, one large and one smaller, sat on a dais.  The dais was smaller than that of the throne room.  On either side were small groupings of round tables covered in maroon cloths.  Live flowers surrounded by candles, sat in the center of each table.  Tables also sat along the walls so that the main floor was open.   

Both sides of the banquet hall were filled with windows that reached from two foot off the floor to nearly ceiling height.  They were grand.  Raizel couldn't help himself and searched out the tall windows for the moon that had thrown its beams across the tables and floor.  

Fortunately, Gejutel led Raizel to a table to the right of the dais and instructed him to sit facing the throne, which gave him a stunning view of the moon from the window across the room.  Raizel idly wondered if the Lord had timed the event and his placement so that he could have this magnificent view.  Most likely.

As the room gradually filled with nobles, Gejutel began leading young ladies to Raizel's table.  The first time, the poor clan leader appeared excessively nervous when he made introductions.  Raizel had wondered at Gejutel's demeanor until the second young lady was introduced, then the third and fourth.  Of course he was polite and gave each female a warm welcome.  Beyond that, he didn't know how to make small talk, so the young ladies always gave some reason to excuse themselves.  

Just as Raizel began wondering when the Lord and his daughter would appear, the absent parties were announced and the Lord led the Princess by the arm up the center of the room and stopped only upon reaching Raizel's table.  The girl was young, on the cusp of adulthood.  It was obvious she would never have the exceptional height advantage of her father, though she was tall for her age.  Her hair was long and much the same color of his own.  Someone had obviously worked hard to manicure it for the occasion.  She wore a black, no-frills gown that left only her face bare.  Even her hands were covered with black satin gloves.  Her father had done well in dressing her for the occasion.

_ 'And so it begins,' _ Raizel thought to himself and rose from his chair.

"Raskreia, my dear, you know Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," the Lord stated to his daughter.

"Yes, father," she replied, then nodded to Raizel.  "I am pleased that you could attend, Sir Raizel."

"Princess Erga Kenesis Di Raskeia, I am honored to have been invited to your debutante ball," Sir Raizel returned with the same nod she had given him.

Raizel wasn't sure why, but the girl blushed.

"Raizel, I would like to speak with you after the ceremony," the Lord said, drawing Raizel's attention from the Princess.

Raizel nodded and watched as the two moved off to the dais.  Once they had seated themselves, he returned to his chair as well.  The moon automatically drew his attention.  Announcements became mere background noise as Raizel's mind plotted out all the shadows on the brightly shining orb.  Tonight, the intensity of its light drowned out many of the surrounding stars.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!  It's so good to see you here!  I was hoping we would cross paths."

Moon-gazing interrupted, Raizel focused on the redhead that stood in front of him.  Apparently, some time had passed since he'd begun watching out the window.  It seemed he had company and he began to rise from his chair.

"Oh, please don't get up.  If I may?" Urokai Agvain requested, motioning to a chair.

Raizel nodded and Urokai took a seat to his right.  Urokai had actually pulled part of his flaming red hair back into a ponytail, leaving only a swath hanging at each temple.  It was quite becoming. 

"If I may ask, have you been well?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good!"  Urokai grinned widely and produced a small pouch from his vest.  "I know how much you like tea and I happened across some very special tea leaves.  Would you like to give them a try?"

Raizel nodded and accepted the gift, though he had brought nothing to give in return.

"I hope you like them.  I'm such a failure when it comes to making tea!"

Raizel had to smile a bit at that.  Urokai certainly spoke the truth.  More than once, Raizel had been one of the unfortunate recipients of Urokai's efforts.  

"He certainly is," another voice interjected.

"Zarga," Raizel greeted.

"You don't have to agree so readily," Urokai huffed, though it was a half-hearted complaint.

Zarga Siriana took a seat to the right of Urokai.  His appearance was the same as usual, though his jaw-length, brown hair appeared better groomed.  He still had the beard and mustache. Raizel always thought it made his face appear unclean.  The lines of worry and age contributed to Zarga's drawn appearance.  

"I hope you have been well, Sir Raizel," Zarga said.

Raizel nodded, but didn't reply.  All of the talking he'd done tonight was tiring.  He was ready to go home.

"The Lord certainly is proud of Princess Raskreia," Zarga stated as he watched the Lord lead his daughter between groups of nobles.

"Yeah, I never thought he'd throw a fancy ball like this," Urokai agreed.

Raizel wouldn't have thought so either, but the Lord was odd and always had good, if indiscernible, reasons for his actions.  

The two guests continued to chat and Raizel would nod where necessary, but mostly, he turned his attention back to the windows.  It wasn't long before his guests excused themselves to greet other clan leaders, leaving Raizel to return to gazing at the moon.  Thankfully, the spacing between windows was minimal, so the moon was rarely out of sight.  And when it was, it lit up the lovely manicured gardens.

"Do you like the gardens, Raizel?"

Raizel turned his attention from the windows to the Lord, then scanned the room.  Only a few clan leaders remained.  The Princess was gone as was most of the crowd.  He returned his attention to the Lord, nodded and rose from his seat.

"I thought you'd like them.  In fact, I was thinking of you when I had the white roses installed. You would most certainly appreciate their beauty in the moonlight."

"Yes," Raizel said quietly.  It was true.

"Tell me, Raizel, did any of the young ladies you met happen to strike your fancy?"

What did he mean by that?  They were all beautiful and well-mannered.  He had nothing to complain about.

"Come now.  Wasn't there at least one you wouldn't mind spending time with?" the Lord pressed.

Raizel shook his head.  He had no desire to fill his time with things he couldn't have.  And, he was the Noblesse.  His duties precluded personal ties to Nobles.

The Lord sighed in exasperation.  "There is no need for you to remain all alone!  If you won't find your own company, why don't you come live in the palace with me?"

"I decline," Raizel stated.  

They'd had this conversation before.  The Lord knew that he was tied to his position and a family or close friends were out of the question.  At least, Raizel now knew the purpose of this celebration.  The Lord was incorrigible.

"I refuse to give up, Raizel, but for now, I will allow the matter to rest."

With the Lord's issue settled, Raizel was free to go.  What a relief.  He hoped it was another three-hundred years before the Lord called him from his mansion.  Maybe five-hundred years wouldn't be asking for too much?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I do not own Noblesse or the characters. I also make no money from this story.


	5. Duty

_** Duty ** _

 

 

Birds rushed into the cover of the trees and became quiet.  The usual sounds of small animals stirring up detritus beneath the boughs also went silent.  What was happening?

 

Raizel stretched out his senses and could find no potential threats close to the mansion.  He stretched his senses further until they finally met the shoreline of Lukedonia.  There, something approached.  Perplexing.  There seemed to be one, but many.  How odd.  It took a few moments for Raizel to sort out what he was sensing.

 

A human?  On the island?  Why?  Raizel tipped his head in the direction of the aura and focused, gauging the human's heart.  The raging power that surrounded the human was the cause of his initial confusion.  The power seemed to have a many minds, murderous and hateful toward its master.  The human himself, was an entirely different matter.  Initially, Raizel thought he felt the need for revenge, but that wasn't it at all.  He was angry.  The man wanted to protect others and mete out justice to those who had wronged him.  His will was quite strong.

 

The human had a grievance against the nobles?  Raizel sighed.  At least, his sixty years of solitude had been pleasant.  He may need to leave his mansion soon.

 

Ah, Gejutel's and Ragar's auras were heading in the human's direction.  Raizel didn't bother reading their hearts.  They were honorable clan leaders.  At least the human would be properly greeted.  The man had nothing to fear.  He would be well taken care of by the clan leaders.  They wouldn't harm him unless he became unruly.

 

Perhaps Raizel wouldn't need to leave his mansion, after all.

 

Of course, things never turn out the way one expects.  The surety of the human's safety was dashed when Raizel felt the clan leaders manifest their soul weapons.  It was a surprise that they would do such a thing, especially against a human. But, more surprising was the weapon manifested by the human.  Raizel could feel the thing immediately attacking its master.  He also felt the tremendous amount of pain it was causing the human. Yes, the man was afraid, but he was also courageous.  He fought with the determination of one willing to die for his cause, for justice, and to protect those he cared about.  An honorable man.

 

The battle became loud enough that Raizel could hear it from his window.  It would have been over quickly if the clan leaders had sought to kill the man.  Raizel supposed they wanted to take him to the Lord.  He was glad they were intent on keeping the human alive.  Otherwise, it would be necessary for him to intervene.

 

The battle lasted longer than Raizel expected.  Ragar, with his soul weapon, Kartas, fought the human alone for awhile and it seemed the human was holding his own.  Then, something changed and Gejutel joined in with Regasus.

 

The human began losing himself to the raging power of his weapon and Raizel was tempted to leave his house to prevent it, but just as suddenly, the weapon disappeared, but only after a rather powerful discharge from Gejutel's soul weapon.  

 

There was quite a long pause without any weapons firing.  Raizel wondered what could be happening.  Had the human agreed to be taken to the Lord?  Their auras were not moving.  

 

Raizel waited patiently.  He knew the human would be fine. When the human began moving toward the mansion and the clan leaders stayed immobile, it took a few moments for Raizel to determine what had happened.  

 

Amazing.  The human had managed to outwit Gejutel and Ragar.  Raizel found it amusing and little in the world did that for him anymore.

 

Raizel kept track of all three auras, but mainly focused on the human.  The man was injured, in pain, and seeking safety.  It was the duty of the Noblesse to protect the weaker from the more powerful.  This human wasn't weak by human standards, but he certainly couldn't defeat a clan leader once a soul weapon was manifested.

 

If the human sought safety upon the threshold of Raizel's home, the Noblesse was bound by duty to provide it.  Besides, this could get interesting.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I make money from this story.


	6. Encounter

 

 

_**Encounter** _

 

 

The human did enter the mansion.  That wasn't the problem.  The problem was the ghostly feeling running along Raizel's skin, raising goosebumps.  It tickled.  The man was wearing _his ****_shirt, made from _his ****_power, and he could _feel_ it.  Raizel shivered.  It wasn't unpleasant, just strange.

 

It seemed he would need to meet this human, if for no other reason than to take his mind off of the new sensations he was experiencing.  The man had to be in his clothing closet.  Raizel shivered again.  Pants.  The man was wearing his pants now.

 

Once he finally came upon the human, he took time to examine him.  The injuries weren't very deep.  Gejutel and Ragar had been careful with him.  Most of the man's pain came from his powers.  Even dormant as they were at the moment, they were still attacking the man.  That had to cause him constant suffering.  Not a pleasant thought.

 

A spike in the man's anxiety caught Raizel's attention. He hadn't wished to frighten the human. Now that his focused had changed, Raizel focused on the man's face.  His eyes were a vibrant blue that was rare for the skies Raizel spent his days watching.  It was then, staring into the man's eyes, that Raizel was inundated with the man's soul.  

 

Despite the man's desire to protect humans, he  didn't belong with them.  He was a lone outcast because of his power, hunted by both humans and nobles.  And yet, he was still determined to protect the weak from the strong.  Far beneath all of that was deep well of pain.  The man had lost something, or someone, and it had shattered his soul.

 

“Ah, I just started working here today and...I'm a bit confused. Where am I?”

 

Though Raizel would have preferred that the man simply ask for shelter, he could forgive the man his lies.  It didn't mean he was happy about it.  The human was injured, frightened and seeking shelter.  The best thing to do, he supposed, was allow the human some space to calm down.

 

Nevertheless, didn't the human have his own clothes?

 

“Those clothes...are mine.”

 

“P-Pardon, I didn't realize...”

 

The human's anxiety spiked again. That had not been Raizel's intention, but at least the human now knew whose clothes he was wearing. He turned to leave so the human would have time to pull himself together.  Maybe then, the man would realize that there was no need for dishonesty.

 

“Ah, I'm still very much inexperienced. Please lend me your guidance.”

 

Raizel blinked. He had no idea how to respond. The human wanted nothing more than to hide, the words a ploy to take Raizel's mind off the clothes. Even had the man been sincere, Raizel couldn't have helped him.  What did he know about work?

 

What Raizel did know was that the human's current condition was too fragile to face the Lord.  Raizel needed time to think before Gejutel and Ragar arrived, but the cobweb of sensations on his skin was distracting enough without the human lying to his face.  He needed the peace of his window and fresh air on his face so he could come up with a plan to thwart the Lord's command.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse, nor do I make any money from this story.
> 
> Note: Though chapters are currently a retelling of some old things in Rai's POV, I'll have fun later with my own stories. :)


	7. Butler

_** Butler ** _

 

That man...Raizal shivered against the sensations brushing over his skin.  The human was searching the mansion and had no idea that the clothing he was wearing brought Raizel into close proximity with the dark power surrounding him.  With that power constantly eating at the human, Raizel had to wonder how he remained sane.

 

Whereas Raizel's power only harmed him in a painful manner when he used large quantities of it, the human's power caused the man constant pain.  Raizel couldn't imagine the suffering of the human, particularly because he had nowhere to belong and no one to care.  The man was alone in his world of suffering.  When he chose to make himself known, he was surrounded by enemies on all sides.  It was a terrible way to live.  Raizel at least had the Lord and a few clan leaders who cared for him.

 

Raizel was brought out of his musings when Gejutel's and Ragar's auras began approaching.  He didn't have much time to formulate a plan for helping the human.  There was one way, but he would need the human's consent.  If he were to take the man in, to claim him as his own, the Lord wouldn't cause the human harm, not that he was certain the Lord planned to execute the human.  

 

The door behind Raizel opened and stirred a breeze.  Of course, it was the human.  Imagine, the last room the human had searched had been his own private sitting room.  It would be rude to ignore him, but there was only one thing Raizel could think to say, considering they were soon to be interrupted by the two clan leaders.

 

"Those clothes...You're still wearing them."

 

The human answered, but Raizel barely heard him.  He understood now that the human had nothing else to wear, his own clothing having been damaged in the battle with the two clan leaders.  Nevertheless, the man needed to be presentable for the two clan leaders, especially if he were to stay with Raizel.  It only required a small amount of power to accomplish, and considering the clothes were his own, the power easily obeyed him. 

 

In a mere moment, the shocked human was wearing formal clothing befitting someone of Raizel's household, and it is also the style the human enjoyed wearing.  As soon as the clothing's transformation was complete, the dark power seemed to become agitated.  Perhaps it didn't enjoy the swirl of Raizel's own power so near to it.  Raizel wasn't sure, so he asked the question that had been plaguing him.

 

"I am feeling many different emotions from the power enveloping you...rage, hatred, murderous intent.  Why are they all directed against you, its master?  Why is it trying to consume you?"

 

"There you are!"

 

Raizel almost sighed.  The clan leaders had arrived and the human's anxiety and fear were nearly suffocating.  

 

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim," Gejutel and Ragar greeted simultaneously and Gejutel began explaining the reason for their presence.

 

At the statement that the human had stirred up trouble and was to be taken to the Lord, the human's fear was reduced beneath a blaze of anger and belligerence.  So, he disagreed that he was the cause of the trouble?  Was Gejutel and Ragar mistaken?  Or was it a simple disagreement in semantics.  

 

Also, Gejutel didn't use the human's name.  They had fought without introductions?  To appear to know things about the human, but not even know his name was unusual for Gejutel.  It was customary to give names before a battle.  Who knew if one would live through it?  Did the human refuse to give his name?  Did his lack of trust run so deep that he didn't care if he died anonymously?  That was...sad.

 

Raizel could feel from the two clan leaders that they believed the human to be a danger.  Though, to their credit, they held no animosity toward the man.  That was good.  The human might be able to make allies.  However, there was still the Lord to consider.

 

This human, though more than human, had come to him for safety.  And, Raizel had already judged his heart.  It would be wrong to send the human to his possible death.

 

"He works here."

 

It wasn't exactly a lie.  The human claimed he was beginning his work here today.  As long as the human stayed, Raizel's statement was true.

 

Raizel wasn't surprised by the shock on Gejutel's and Ragar's faces.

 

"Eh, what does he do here?"

 

Wonderful.  How would he explain this?  "He takes care of mansion as I am alone here."

 

The human's surprise was a nice change to his usual anxiety and nervousness.

 

"Is he the butler then?"

 

Raizel wasn't certain what a butler's duties entailed, so he looked to the human.  This was the man's opportunity to prove his own words, to lock himself into an agreement.  It was also the only opportunity Raizel would have to save him, unless he accompanied the human to see the Lord.

 

The human chuckled nervously, but did respond.  "That's right. I am the butler."

 

"Apparently," Raizel answered as well, relieved that the human had chosen to stay with him.  

 

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim, the Lord wishes to meet with him," Gejutel responded, clearly unamused.

 

"After he recovers, I'll go with him to pay my respects to the Lord."

 

At least, if Raizel accompanied the human, the Lord wouldn't take him away.  Gejutel didn't have the authority to oppose Raizel and the Lord wouldn't hold it against him.  The clan leaders were not happy, but they knew the Noblesse could handle one human.  They politely made their exit to inform the Lord of the latest developments.  Raizel was pleased that Ragar expressed a desire to get to know the human.

 

Raizel turned back to the window and waited to see what the human would do.  As he turned from the man, the sense of anxiety gradually decreased, and with that, the human's fatigue rolled over him.  Raizel understood that the human was confused and it may take some time before the man trusted him.  So, when the human did speak, it was a pleasant surprise.

 

"Fran...kenstein."

 

So, the man hadn't given his name to the clan leaders, but trusted him.  Good.

 

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

 

The man had clearly heard Raizel's name stated by the clan leaders, but Raizel felt he needed to acknowledge the importance of Frankenstein's trust and to assure him that it wasn't misplaced.

 

The human was safe for now and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse or the characters, no do I make money from this story.
> 
> Note: A new chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	8. Inception

_**Inception** _

 

 

Frankenstein clenched and unclenched his fists.  Who was this man, this noble, that he could gainsay the Lord's commands?  Obviously, someone very powerful, and someone who had protected him from the clan leaders. Did this noble have any notion of the situation?  Frankenstein wasn't certain and he couldn't be sure just how far this protection extended.  The noble had promised to take him to the Lord, after all.

 

Regardless, he was now indebted to this noble, Cadis Etrama di Raizel.  He couldn't leave without gaining attention, nor did he want to try and escape.  He may have power, but he was still human.  Fatigue was hitting him hard, even though he was healing.  Over the past few days, the constant pursuit of the nobles had drained him.  He hadn't had time to eat sufficient amounts of food or sleep.  Not that he was complaining.  He'd managed to take out quite a few of the monsters.  The deprivation had been well worth it.

 

That's when it hit him.  If he could stay here, he might be able to ferret out of few more of the renegade nobles.  If he could find them, he could dispose of them and there might be one more village saved from rampaging monsters.  This was an opportunity that wouldn't go to waste!

 

After his own village had been destroyed, Frankenstein had made it his life's mission to seek and destroy these monsters.  Of course, when it had happened to his village, he'd been a wayward child, playing in the forest. That was the only reason he'd been spared.  

 

He clenched his jaw.  Decades of research and experimentation had led him here.  This was the perfect opportunity to seek out the rest of those bastards.  He would find all of the guilty parties and destroy them. Every last one of them!

 

Frankenstein saw movement from the corner of his eye and glanced in the direction.  The noble was staring at him, but he couldn't decipher what the noble wanted.  That face always remained so placid.

 

"You should rest."

 

Right.  And where would he do that?  He hadn't seen any beds, only the odd cursory piece of furniture.  On top of that, most of the rooms were covered in layers of dust.  It was a disgrace.  Cobwebs littered the mansion, except for this one room...which begged the question, ' _Did this noble never leave the room?_ '

 

A slight frown marred the noble's face and Frankenstein watched to see what he would say.

 

"You may rest here.  A...room should be ready for you by tomorrow."

 

And just like that, the noble turned back to the window, ignoring him once again.  So odd.  Frankenstein glanced out the window.  There wasn't anything spectacular to see out there.  Trees, bushes, animals, and the like were nothing significant.

 

"Rest."

 

This time, the noble's voice held the tone of command.  Had he not been so tired, Frankenstein would have let the man know he wouldn't be pushed around, especially by one of _them_.  Then again, he did work for the noble now, and the man may have saved his life.  He should be grateful.  

 

Frankenstein shuffled over to the black sofa and removed his shoes.  He would need to keep his guard up until he was certain this wasn't just a game to gain his trust so he could get his head cut off without a struggle.  He wasn't born yesterday.

 

After removing his jacket and vest, Frankenstein made himself comfortable, first lying on his back, then shifting to his side, facing the window and the noble.  He watched as the breeze shifted the man's onyx hair. The noble stood still as a statue.  If he breathed, his breaths were too shallow to notice.  His shoulders were relaxed and his body appeared at ease.  He didn't seem at all worried that Frankenstein might stab him in the back.

 

Frankenstein frowned.  Did the noble trust him that much?  Or was he just that powerful?  Frankenstein rolled to his stomach and crossed his arms under his head.  The breeze lifting the noble's hair at regular intervals was mesmerizing and Frankenstein blinked to keep drowsiness at bay.  He couldn't afford to fall asleep when his position was so precarious.   Yes, he should keep his mind busy.

 

After his rest, he would find somewhere to bathe and perhaps do some fishing and foraging before he began cleaning the mansion.  The mansion was filthy, and he refused to live in filth.  He would need to bring supplies from his residence, if you could call it that.  The renovated cave did make a great place for his lab, though.  No one had ever found it.  

 

Gardening tools, hunting weapons and traps, food staples and whatnot were all a necessity.  There was nothing more necessary than cleaning supplies.  He would need to write out a map of the mansion and keep a checklist of where he had cleaned so as not to waste time.  Frankenstein yawned as he made a list of supplies in his head.

 

The noble turned his head to gaze at Frankenstein, his eyes igniting from dark red to incandescent crimson, the same as they had when Frankenstein's clothing had been restored.  What was he...

 

"Sleep."

  
  



	9. Spectre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. An exceptionally bad seizure has scrambled my brain.

_**Spectre** _

 

 

Raizel hadn't needed to verbally send Frankenstein to sleep, but it had been important that the man understood he intended no harm. He hoped Frankenstein wouldn't be angry. Regardless, despite falling right to sleep, the man continued to reposition himself as though he were uncomfortable.

 

It was distracting.

 

Thinking about it, Raizel wondered how long he should keep the human in slumber. Frankenstein hadn't been sleeping long. The moon had barely risen. He was human and humans usually slept through the night. However, Frankenstein was more than human and might not require the same amount of sleep. Then again, he might require more.

 

Raizel supposed he would learn Frankenstein's habits. Hopefully, he would stay long enough. Raizel frowned. He and Frankenstein didn't have any form of contract, only Frankenstein's word and his self-imposed employment. How long would Frankenstein stay until he felt he had earned his release?

 

Raizel didn't care for that train of thought. What he needed to consider was where he wanted Frankenstein's room located. He couldn't sleep on the sofa every night. Usually, servants' quarters were far from their employers. That idea didn't please Raizel. He needed to watch over Frankenstein. That dark power was a danger to the human and Raizel needed to be close so that he could act quickly if it flared out of control.

 

Considering Raizel didn't use any of the rooms in the mansion with the exception of his study, there was no reason Frankenstein couldn't be placed in the adjacent room. Raizel wondered how long it would take his power to comply with his wishes and furnish the room to Frankenstein's tastes. If he allowed the mansion to transform on its own, it would gain impressions from Frankenstein and build itself according to the human's preferences. If Raizel sped up the process, he would need to obtain the impressions himself, which Frankenstein might find intrusive.

 

Normally, Raizel wouldn't be concern himself with such details, or worry over upsetting someone else. However, this was a human that was in his charge, one he didn't know very well. In order to gain respect from this man, Raizel needed to display that same respect toward the human. It was a tricky situation, one he'd never thought to be in. It was at once, frustrating and exciting.

 

Movement on the couch caught Raizel's attention again and he turned to see what position Frankenstein had chosen this time. He was facing the back of the sofa, his face shoved into the corner. Frankenstein's right arm was thrown over the back of the makeshift bed, his hand hanging off the top. His shirt had ridden up, exposing pale skin and a slender waist. There was a healing wound peeking out from under the cloth and Raizel wondered if the material was exacerbating Frankenstein's wounds, causing him to shift around in order to find a less painful position.

 

Perhaps it was possible to make Frankenstein more comfortable? Raizel's brows furrowed in thought and he placed a finger against his chin. Rose petals were soft, but what type of dress should be made from something so smooth. Ah, he'd seen sleepwear before. Long gowns. If he made it loose enough, Frankenstein might be more comfortable.

 

Raizel drew on his power and in a moment, Frankenstein was covered from neck to feet in a white sleeping gown of the softest material Raizel could conjure. Raizel hadn't expected the sensation of cobwebs to brush across his skin again and shivered beneath the sensation.

 

It made him curious. What would happen if he were to touch Frankenstein through the cloth? Would he be able to feel it on himself as well? Not that he would. Raizel doubted Frankenstein would be amused to find out he had been touched without permission. Instead of indulging his curiosity, Raizel waited to see if the change in sleeping attire had helped the human find some comfort.

 

After a few moments of stillness from Frankenstein, Raizel turned back to his window, contemplating his choices. The dark power writhed, but didn't try to rise this time. That was a good sign and Raizel was thankful for the tranquility.

 

As long as Frankenstein remained quiet, there was no reason for Raizel to personally create room furnishings for him. That would mean he could enjoy his usual solitude. A cool breeze blew through the open window and Raizel reveled in the scents it brought to him. Rain was in the air. Plants always seemed to emit a special signal when they knew water was on its way. Raizel hoped there would be a storm. Everything always smelled so fresh and clean after high winds and rain.

 

Nocturnal creatures were quieter than usual tonight, maybe due to Frankenstein's arrival. The coming rain could also be the cause. There were no sounds of crunching leaves or breaking twigs. All were in their burrows or nests. Even the crickets were quiet.

 

Raizel wondered just how much Frankenstein would turn his quiet world upside down. Normally, humans would not be a thought in his head. Except for those rare occasions when the Lord summoned him or clan leaders visited, thinking wasn't even a necessity. Since wearing the seal on his power, he had learned to block out the few minds that had managed to still echo in his head. Raizel could hope that once Frankenstein settled in, life would return its usual soothing serenity.

 

That thought was shattered by a creaking groan and crash. Raizel's head snapped to the side as he turned. Frankenstein lay on the floor, face down. His hands and upper arms were purple with the abrupt rise of dark power. Claws were gouging the wooden floor, which was sizzling under Frankenstein's touch.

 

Raizel's first instinct was to wake Frankenstein, but he paused to rethink that decision. Doing so might do more harm than good. If Frankenstein was fighting the power, he would need to keep those skills strong and sharp. Helping him now might only serve to weaken him.

 

A mess of golden hair covered Frankenstein's face and Raizel felt the need to see him, to know he was all right without invading his mind. He could use his power to shift the hair, but that might only incite the dark power. Would the dark power react badly to his touch? He didn't want to make things worse for Frankenstein.

 

The question held Raizel in place for an interminable amount of time while Frankenstein's body began to twist and writhe. Muffled noises of pain were the last straw . Enough was enough.

 

Raizel swiftly approached Frankenstein and squatted near his head, quickly brushing his hair aside and withdrawing before the claws could strike out at him. Purple streaks, edged in glowing silver, shot out from under the collar of the gown, climbing from Frankenstein's neck, over his jaw bones and up the sides of his face. His jaw was clenched and his brow was slick with perspiration. Beneath golden lashes, Frankenstein's eyes darted back and forth.

 

Worry creased Raizel's brow. Had forcing Frankenstein to sleep been the cause of the dark power's attack? No, Raizel would have gotten that impression when he'd told Frankenstein to rest. Did Frankenstein deal with this every night? Or was it a new development?

 


	10. Guilty

_**Guilty** _

 

 

_'Frankenstein, we hate you.'_

 

Frankenstein struggled against the shadow fingers clutching at his arms and legs, and yanking at his hair.

 

_'You did this to us.'_

 

It may have been his stolen theories and research that had facilitated the making of Dark Spear, but he hadn't been the one who killed all those people to make the weapon. Their deaths were not his doing! It wasn't his fault that others used his research as an excuse to kill!

 

_'Why didn't you die with us?'_

 

Because...because he'd already been subjecting himself to testing. He was stronger for it. He could beat back Dark Spear because of it. He wouldn't become a part of Dark Spear until he stopped those that had created it!

 

“ _ **Frankenstein.”**_

 

That was no nightmare and Frankenstein fought harder. Dark Spear was trying to devour him. Asleep or awake, he would never allow it, not yet. There were others continuing to create monsters.

 

“ _ **Give yourself to me, to us, Frankenstein.”**_

 

“Not yet!”

 

Frankenstein gasped and twisted, wrenching himself away from the clawing fingers, only for others to take their place. He needed to shake off this dream and wake up.

 

“ _ **All my power would be yours and you could defeat those you abhor.”**_

 

“You won't have my soul until the monsters are gone!”

 

“ _ **There will always be monsters. You are delaying the inevitable.”**_

 

Once he'd defeated the corrupt nobles and their human servants, there would be no more monsters.

 

“ _ **I will not wait! You will be mine, Frankenstein!”**_

 

“No!”

 

Why had that noble put him to sleep?! It was much harder to defeat Dark Spear when he couldn't awaken himself. He needed to fight off the mind control of Cadis Etrama di Raizel. That was the only way.

 

The only question was, could he do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Brain damage has been kicking my butt.


	11. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My brain hasn't been cooperating. Neisha helped set me in the right direction. Hopefully, I'll be able to help her with Color. For those of you who are impatient for smut, please remember that this story is far from complete and I never promised smut in the first place.

_** Possession ** _

 

Raizel stood motionless, his eyes studying the struggling human.  Still asleep, Frankenstein was soaked in sweat and muttering something about keeping his soul.  It was one thing for the dark power to physically attack the human, but to attack his soul...how horrible it must be for him. 

 

Raizel's command should have been enough to prevent this sort of thing.  The dark power shouldn't have been able to rise.  Was Raizel himself getting weaker?  No, he decided.  He'd simply been too gentle.

 

If the dark power was strong, Raizel was certain Frankenstein was even stronger.  At least, for now.  Nevertheless, Raizel didn't want the dark power to have an opportunity to overcome Frankenstein, and in this induced state of unnatural rest, who knew what might happen. Had Raizel known this could happen, he would have never placed the human in such a dangerous predicament. 

 

It would be best to wake his new charge.  Raizel hoped Frankenstein wouldn't be angry with him.  He'd only been trying to help.

 

"Frankenstein.  Wake up," Raizel commanded.  

 

He paused and waited.  One command should have been enough to reverse the compulsion he'd put on Frankenstein.  Raizel narrowed his eyes and sent out his senses.  It wasn't the human disobeying his order.  Instead, the dark power was struggling to hold onto the human's mind, his soul.  

 

That was...unacceptable.  Possession rose up in Raizel's heart and mind.  Frankenstein belonged to him now.  Frankenstein was his and no one else's.  

 

Raizel's eyes widened in startled surprise and a hand went to his chest.  This feeling...he'd never had it before, not even for his own life.  Was it a good thing?  Or did it mean he had become selfish?  Had he changed?  Had he been corrupted?

 

A groan distracted Raizel from his thoughts  and his attention shifted once more to the human. Frankenstein's struggles had increased and the darkened aura he carried with him began expanding from the veins to cover his skin.  Now was not the time for self-examination.  There were more important things to consider.

 

"Wake up, Frankenstein."  

 

This time, Raizel was not so gentle.  He reached out and grabbed hold of the human's mind, tearing it away from the dark power. There was a short gasp and the dark power receded from view. Frankenstein struggled to pull himself up into a sitting position then leaned back against the sofa.  His wide eyes roamed the room until they landed on Raizel.

 

"You...were in my head," Frankenstein hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Raizel shifted on his feet, hesitant to admit it.  "It was necessary to wake you."

 

Frankenstein's shoulders dropped, as did his gaze.  Raizel remained silent as the human attempted to get his bearings.  He was surprised when Frankenstein finally spoke.

 

"My apologies for the floor.  I will fix it," the human offered.

 

Considering Frankenstein's current condition, Raizel wasn't about to allow him to do any hard labor.  Instead, he motioned with his hand and the damaged wood tore away only to be replaced by fresh wood that perfectly matched its surroundings.  The human's eyes snapped to his.

 

"You must rest."

 

Rather than forcing the human to sleep again, Raizel sighed and turned to his window.  He wasn't very good at taking care of his charge, that much was obvious.  Frankenstein would know best how to get his rest.  

  



	12. Guarded

_** Guarded ** _

 

 

That was close, much too close for Frankenstein's liking.  This had been so much like the day he had first stolen the Dark Spear.  It had been a war for his soul and sanity that had lasted hours.  Since then, it had always whispered temptations to him, but hadn't attacked him so harshly.  Then again, today was the first time he'd actually tried to use the power of Dark Spear.  Would it be like this every time? A new struggle for his soul?

 

Even now that he was awake, Frankenstein was shaken by how close he'd come to losing himself.  He could only be thankful that the noble had been wise enough to wake him.  As he stared at the back of this odd being, he had to wonder.  Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could have allowed him to flounder and perish.  Yet once again, the noble had come to his aid.  Though to be honest, the blame for his predicament, locked inside his own mind, lay squarely on Sir Raizel's shoulders.

 

Frankenstein grimaced.  He'd learned the hard way that no one could be trusted, not one hundred percent anyway.  The noble had proven that he understood the power of Dark Spear.  Perhaps this had all been a test of some sort before he was taken before the Lord.

 

Lack of faith in any creature, human or otherwise, had left Frankenstein completely lost when it came to relationships of any sort.  When he'd encountered a group of individuals who were trying to find a way to enhance humans, he had believed that he'd found like-minded people who would help advance his cause of defending humans against stronger predators.  How wrong he had been.  Those filthy bastards had only wanted power to rule the world.  

 

Frankenstein wasn't about to fall into the trap of trust so easily.  Besides, nobles were at the root of his problems.  Carelessly trusting any one of them could be a fatal proposition.  He couldn't help it if he'd had to give his name to this particular noble.  This  _ one  _ had surely saved his life.  However, Frankenstein knew he'd hung himself in proclaiming that he was  _ his  _ butler, of all things.  Frankenstein might as well have tied the noose himself.

 

Off in the distance, lightning struck, taking Frankenstein's gaze from the noble's back to the blackened sky.  A stiff breeze rushed through the open space and he could smell the coming storm.  At least the air was cooler.  After the hot and muggy afternoon, it felt incredibly pleasant.

 

A trickle of liquid ran down the skin of his back, causing him to shiver.  Most likely, his struggle with Dark Spear had caused him to exacerbate his wounds.  He was sticky, dirty, bloody, and naked under this new garment his new... _ master _ , had provided.  There would be no rest until he could bathe, which brought to mind another problem.  He wasn't certain this place could provide him a bath.

 

Outside, the skies opened up and rain fell in fat plopping drops, none of which came through the open window.  Perhaps there was a barrier of some sort?  The rate at which they fell gained momentum.  If he waited, he would miss the opportunity.  This summer shower would be short.  

 

Frankenstein gingerly rose from the floor, using the sofa to brace himself.  He froze when Sir Raizel turned away from the window and stared at him.  

 

"Um, I...cannot rest until I am clean," Frankenstein stated with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  When the noble raised his hand and his eyes began to burn bright, Frankenstein adamantly protested.  "No!"

 

He did not want to feel the noble's power so intimately!  He also didn't want to risk his skin peeling off.  Frankenstein was relieved when Sir Raizel dropped his hand and the brightness in his eyes dimmed.

 

"I will shower in the rain," Frankenstein said with a heavy sigh and turned to head toward the door.  He stopped when Sir Raizel spoke.

 

"Your wounds…"

 

"Dark Spear enjoys the taste of my blood," Frankenstein merely stated with a mirthless chuckle.  

 

Fortunately, Sir Raizel left him to go on his way.  What a strange creature!  Was he truly going to attempt to use his power for something as simple as bathing or showering?  Frankenstein could barely wrap his mind around the noble doing something so...intimate.  Did that man have no boundaries?  What was wrong with him?!

 

Frankenstein reached for the doorknob of the front entrance, then paused. He pulled the gown over his head and shook it out.  As he suspected, it was blotted with blood.  He would need to wash it as well.

 

By the time he opened the door, the rain was pouring down in heavy sheets.  He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him and began using the gown to scrub his skin.  It took more time to clean the garment, particularly because he really couldn't see what he was doing.  Only the occasional flash of light allowed him to see whether or not the mysteriously soft material appeared clean.

 

All the while, Frankenstein pondered Sir Raizel's motivations.  Surely, the noble had felt the power from the earlier battle, and yet, he hadn't joined in to help the other nobles.  Sir Raizel also hadn't scolded Frankenstein for stealing  _ his  _ clothes.  Instead, the noble had created new clothing for him just before the other nobles had arrived.  Sir Raizel also hadn't reported him for the theft of the clothing and had allowed him to stay, protecting him from the other two.  Though, for how long, Frankenstein wasn't certain.

 

By the time Frankenstein had finished his task, he'd given up that line of thought and had returned to mentally listing the things he would need in order to perform his duties as butler.  It was but a brief respite, for as soon as he stepped back inside, Sir Raizel was standing in front of him.  A blast of power dried his skin and hair, and the gown once again fluttered over his body, dry as well.

 

"Your chambers are ready."

 

With that said, Sir Raizel turned and walked away, leaving a stupefied butler wide-eyed and hurrying to follow.  The longer they walked, the more worried Frankenstein became.  Sir Raizel hadn't taken him close to the kitchen where a servant was more likely to have living quarters.  Instead, they were headed back in the same direction as the study, or sitting room.  Frankenstein wasn't certain what to call it because the noble hadn't sat once, always standing at the window, peering out into the darkness.

 

They passed Sir Raizel's study and at the very next door, Raizel stopped and turned to Frankenstein.  

 

_ 'Right next to him...to keep an eye on me, perhaps?' _

 

Frankenstein opened the door.  The room wasn't opulent, but it was much larger than he would have anticipated. A full-sized bed sat against the far wall between two windows.  Beneath the window on the left was a writing table.  An oil lamp burned in the center of the table, creating a soothing low light in the dimness.  A chest of drawers stood to the left  and in the left-facing wall was another door.

 

Frankenstein measured his paces to something casual .   He was surprised to find a private washroom, with a real tub, one with feet.  Shelving in the wall to the right of the tub held bathing necessities, and much more importantly, medical supplies. 

 

_ 'How did he do this?  It is as though he knows me and knows my tastes, needs, and wants.  Is he inside my head?  Also, it is clean!' _

 

Frankenstein flashed a glance behind him.  Sir Raizel was standing just inside the room, barely beyond the dresser.  He turned to face the noble, catching a glance of himself in the mirror above the sink on the right.  The cut on his face had nearly healed .   Only a thin pink line remained.  Now that he was reminded, he couldn't feel any blood draining from the wound on his back either.  Lifting his right arm, he spread his fingers.  Where Dark Spear had tried to devour him during his battle, his palm now had a fresh layer of pink skin.  There was no pain from his many injuries.  It seemed the medical kit would not be necessary.

 

"Is it...to your liking?"

 

Frankenstein dropped his hand, turned and nodded.  He should be grateful, but all he could manage was suspicion.

 

"If there is no one here, how was this done?  It wasn't here before when I searched the house."

 

Frankenstein was prepared to be angry, resentful, even belligerent about someone forcing themselves into his head, even if it was to determine his needs.  However, the slight dusting of a blush on Sir Raizel's cheeks deflated his intentions.

 

"The...house...It knows.  It adjusts itself according to the needs at hand."

 

"Then why is it so dusty?" Frankenstein asked without taking a moment to consider how such a thing could be accomplished.

 

Raizel's blush deepened.  "Once it has...changed, it does not maintain itself without...direct influence."

 

"And this?" Frankenstein questioned, running an index finger over the thin line on his cheek and opening his right hand.

 

At this, Raizel seemed to retreat inside himself and simply stared at Frankenstein.

 

"You did this when you got rid of the water, yes?"

 

Raizel nodded once.

 

"Why?"

 

There was a long pause before Frankenstein got an answer.  

 

"You were uncomfortable because of your wounds."

 

"So, you are saying that you want me to be comfortable?" Frankenstein asked and steamrolled forward.  "Are you trying to lull me into a false sense of security before you take me to the Lord for execution?  And, healing me means you get rid of me all the faster?  So, why go to the trouble of all this?"

 

At first, the noble's eyes widened in surprise, then his brows drew down and he stared at the floor.  A couple of times he looked up and opened his mouth as though to answer, then frowned again.  Despite his mistrust, Frankenstein found Raizel's behavior charming.  Did he ask too many questions at once?

 

"You have nowhere to belong."

 

The comment punched Frankenstein straight in the gut and he was momentarily stunned.  Did the noble know him so well, or was it a guess?  Regardless, the thought that his new  _ master  _ might know so much about him angered Frankenstein.  Forget charming, the man knew how to hit where it hurt.

 

"So, no one will miss me when I'm gone?" Frankenstein retorted.

 

Frankenstein took a deep breath and strode over to the bed.  How could he believe this stranger?  He dropped down to sit on the edge of the mattress and ran a hand through his hair.  What Sir Raizel had said sounded as though the noble planned to keep him, like a prisoner or something even more intimate.  What was this noble after?  A companion of some sort?  Maybe even a pet?

 

"The Lord...would not seek to take you from me," Raizel quietly assured him.

 

Was that supposed to make him feel better, or more secure about this new situation?

 

"Frankenstein."

 

Frankenstein glanced up to see the noble coming to stand in front of him.

 

"You are safe.  Rest."  Sir Raizel looked at the bed meaningfully.

 

Though the words were spoken softly, Frankenstein supposed he didn't really have a choice.  This noble was his master, for now.  He stood, turned down the covers and slid between the sheets.  Sir Raizel stared at him until he actually laid his head on the pillow.

 

That expressionless face didn't tell Frankenstein much about his new  master's motives.  Only his eyes showed emotion, and even that seemed a rarity.  Trusting the individual who had saved his life, clothed him, given him a bed, and healed his wounds would be all too easy.  Frankenstein found it difficult to fight the impression that this creature actually cared about his condition, despite the signatory ruby eyes of a noble.

 

The entire situation was confusing and Frankenstein knew he couldn't be thinking straight.  

Exhaustion, sleep deprivation, pain, and hunger had already been on the table before he'd arrived.  Those conditions had deteriorated further in the battle with the Nobles.  Dark Spear worsened matters by going berserk.  Now, he had a new master with unexpected powers.  He was expected to live in a mansion that climbed into his head and knew his own needs and preferences, a house that built itself.  And, once he healed, there was the Lord to face.  

 

Last, but not least, were the true intentions of Sir Raizel.  

 

There were simply too many variables to consider.  Survival had to be seen to first and his  _ master  _ had made rest the first priority.  After he rested, he would take care of his other needs, and then, he would be able to organize the mess inside his head.  Only after taking care of himself would he be able to figure out what Sir Raizel's motives truly were.

  



	13. Sentinel

_**Sentinel** _

 

 

Peace at last.  Sir Raizel stared out into the darkness. The storm had blown over and Frankenstein was finally asleep.  A restful quiet had descended on the forest, as well as in the house, leaving Raizel to his thoughts.  

 

How long had it been since he'd actually had to think about anything?  Most likely, it the last time the Lord had called him out of his home.  This time, it was a human; a very powerful human.

 

Frankenstein, on the surface, appeared belligerent and rebellious.  Raizel knew better. The pained pause after he had stated that Frankenstein had nowhere to belong, along with the nature of Frankenstein's accusations, only proved that the human suffered deeply from betrayal, disillusionment, loneliness, and so much more.  But, the fact that Frankenstein had given his name meant that he wanted to trust Raizel.

 

Raizel's lips turned down at the corners.  To see this magnificent creature—a man willing to go to extremes to protect his people—suffer so much torment, tore at Raizel's heart.  Raizel wanted to take away the man's loneliness and pain, to protect him from the things that caused his suffering, but the man had to be willing to accept his aid.  Considering Frankenstein's disillusionment, that might take some time.  

 

Raizel's back stiffened.  He could feel Frankenstein's distress, but didn't feel the rise of the dark power.  Still, he wouldn't allow the man to suffer alone.  Turning from his window, he left his sanctuary and, in the blink of an eye, was standing over Frankenstein's bed as the man twisted and turned beneath his sheet.  At least Frankenstein wasn't in any physical pain.

 

Indecision assailed Raizel as he shifted on his feet, his fingers curling at his sides.  If he woke Frankenstein, the man might not be able to return to sleep again.  If he didn't wake Frankenstein, the nightmares would exhaust the human.  Uncertainty held him in place for countless minutes.  Fortunately, Frankenstein quieted and the decision was taken from him.  

 

Though Dark Spear could have caused the nightmares, it hadn't risen. That thing was a corrupted darkness Raizel had never before encountered. It consisted of many souls, but there was another presence that had dominated the other souls and bound them all together. Regardless of the power within the weapon, Frankenstein had found the strength within himself to partially control it. Partial control wasn't good enough. Not for Raizel. If he didn't do something, one day, Dark Spear would steal Frankenstein from him.

 

Staring at the figure, blond strands haphazardly streaked across his features, Raizel decided to stay in place.  Perhaps his presence would help in some fashion.  Surely, Frankenstein could feel his aura, even in sleep.

 

Throughout the rest of the night, Raizel held silent vigilance over Frankenstein.  Each nightmare was shorter and less violent than the previous, and eventually, the man slept without disruption.  Was this was a nightly occurrence? He hoped not, for Frankenstein's sake.

 

Staring down at the human, Raizel came to realize that Frankenstein desperately needed him for more than temporary safety. Raizel knew that he couldn't heal all of Frankenstein's hurts, but there were some ways he could be of help.  He could give the man a permanent safe haven and could also protect Frankenstein's soul from the dark power.

 

The reverse was also true.  Raizel needed Frankenstein. He needed a loyal companion at his back. Frankenstein could grow into that role. No one amongst the nobles could be trusted to remain uncorrupted in such an influential position. As it was, both Frankenstein and Raizel were seen as outsiders with far too much power to be trusted.  The power they wielded inspired such fear in the hearts of their peoples that both were outcasts, even if the self-imposed isolation was their own doing.  Because of the turmoil it would cause, most nobles had no knowledge of the existence of the Noblesse, much less that Raizel was that very person.  Of those who did know, many pretended to accept him in order to avoid his wrath.  There were few he trusted, Ragar and Gejutel among them.

 

This wasn't the only way in which he and Frankenstein were similar.  Just as Dark Spear attempted to consume Frankenstein, Raizel's own power consumed his life force.  In fact, compared to previous levels, there was very little life force remaining.  As long as he didn't engage in too many battles, he could still defend Frankenstein against the dark power.  And, if he and Frankenstein had a contract, he could help the man so much more. At the same time, Frankenstein would be contractually obligated to defend the Noblesse.

 

Too many who wanted contracts only sought to gain power.  In the end, power was a lying seducer with a price too steep for creatures with no honor.  Frankenstein was different.  Raizel was certain of it. The human would not come to him seeking power.  He had far too much pride in his own strength and moral fortitude.  But he would come...one day.  And when he did, neither of them would ever be alone again.

 

As he stared down at the man, Raizel only hoped Frankenstein wouldn't be too late.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I was adjusting to new seizure medication, which had begun to work, but my insurance company dropped me and I didn't find out until I went to refill the prescription. With no idea when meds will be available, I don't know when I'll be able to coherently write again. In the meantime, I do have a cute chapter almost ready to go. Hopefully, I can have it up this coming week. Many thanks to Neisha for looking this over and pointing out some things that made it much better.


	14. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel is in a quandary about inadvertent effects of Frankenstein's house cleaning. :D

_**Circle of Life** _

 

Over the centuries of his life, Sir Raizel had perfected the art of inner quietude.  Not because he put forth any effort, but when someone spends hundreds of years alone, staring out a window, the need for thoughts and words dissipate toward non-existence.  Instead, he understands the language of his surroundings.  

 

The flights and calls of birds have meaning, as does the turning of leaves on trees.  Even the shifts in the wind could mean something.  Was there going to be rain, a typhoon?  Was the day going to be hot, cool, wet or dry?  Was a predator nearby?  So many things could happen on any given day.

 

Everything Raizel observed spoke to him.  Even the moon, sun and stars had a special language, their cycles telling him things no human would understand.  And yet, despite all of the activity, he was still lonely.

 

Loneliness.  That emotion had long ago settled into the depths of his being.  He had fully accepted that part of himself and had closed the door on it many centuries ago.  He may have been full of empty rooms and cobwebs, but outside, where he could see, there was plenty of life to observe, plenty to keep him busy.

 

Currently, the local wildlife was growing fat with the fruits of fall.  Though the weather was always temperate, there were times of scarcity.  The fact that the animals had plumped up, told Raizel that they were in for a drought or cooler temperatures.

 

Nothing ever remained the same and the recent changes in his life were accepted as the natural order of things.  Now, a human was a daily part of the house's activity.  The play of sensation over Raizel's skin was a new normal, but the comings and goings of Frankenstein could be a bit distracting.  

 

Though Frankenstein acted as a butler, at night, he would disappear for long hours, sometimes napping beforehand, sometimes not.  Raizel was curious, but not enough to question the man.  He wouldn't want to cause him anxiety, not when their partnership was so new.

 

During the day, Frankenstein served hot meals and tea.  Raizel didn't need human food, but Frankenstein was good at cooking. Raizel immensely enjoyed dishes he'd never previously eaten and teas he'd never before tasted.  

 

Raizel still found it amusing when he remembered how Frankenstein had attempted to turn away a cart of food supplies the Lord had sent the day after he had joined Raizel's household.  Frankenstein's affront was as endearing as it was humorous.  Goats and guineas littered the back of the lot providing new sights and sounds.

 

There didn't appear to be any problems with the new situation.  Nevertheless, Frankenstein's fastidious house cleaning habits had caused Raizel a dilemma.  Having a clean home was a breath of fresh air, literally, but in the process, many a spider lost its home.  Raizel felt bad for all the homeless spider babies.  They were thrown out to find a hiding place or eaten by the birds and lizards.  

 

Spiders were wild creatures, but these had never been exposed to the dangers of the outdoors.  Those that already lived outside knew how to protect themselves from the many dangers.  However, his house spiders had no idea how to survive in a forest.

 

Rooms were plentiful in the mansion.  There was no need for his spiders to suffer.  Raizel supposed the birds and lizards needed to eat as well.  He understood that they were part of a short-lived food chain.  That fact didn't change his concern.

 

Should he demand Frankenstein leave the spiders alone?  Perhaps he could request one room for them?  Or, should he simply hope the spiders would forgive him for disturbing their habitat?

 

This quandary occupied Raizel's thoughts for quite some time.

 


	15. Interpretation

_** Interpretation ** _

  


Quality was essential.  Frankenstein expected perfection in the presentation as well. With that in mind, he examined the contents of the platter he planned to serve to his employer.  Or would that be 'Master'? 

 

Frankenstein had yet to receive payment, not that he expected it.  Sir Raizel housed and defended him, not only from the other nobles, but also from Dark Spear.  He still didn't understand the noble's motives for it.  More than anything else, it was Sir Raizel's consideration for his comfort that bewildered Frankenstein.  There was simply no cause for any noble to care for him at all, much less to such a degree.  

 

Despite his confusion, Frankenstein had gone out of his way to show his appreciation to Sir Raizel.  He had trekked to the opposite side of the island to find sweet, ripe pineapples.  Spearfishing had gained him an excellent trout, and he'd had the good fortune of finding a thick bed of seaweed.  All three food items had been delicately grilled at ideal temperatures.  The fish had also been briskly basted in pineapple juice.  

 

Frankenstein was certain he had outdone himself.  Considering Sir Raizel's penchant for exceptionally sweet tea, tonight’s provisions should appeal to him.  Frankenstein had yet to fail, and he had no intention of doing so with any of his endeavors.  

 

Spiders had nothing to do with his success, Sir Raizel's ideas of homeless arachnid notwithstanding.

 

Satisfied that everything was in order, Frankenstein wheeled the cart into Sir Raizel's sitting room.  He was pleased to see Sir Raizel move to sit at the table as soon as he'd opened the door.  This new behavior—Raizel actually leaving his window—was a manifestation of Frankenstein's tireless work to repay the noble for his protection.  

 

Frankenstein proudly laid out the settings and positioned the platter in front of Sir Raizel.  The fish lay perfectly centered on a bed of kelp and sliced pineapple.  Frankenstein waited for some outward sign that the Sir Raizel approved.  Rarely did he speak, so Frankenstein had learned to look for other signs.  

 

It wasn't long before the waiting became interminable.  Frankenstein's brows drew down in confusion as Sir Raizel gazed down at the platter.  Was something wrong?  

 

"Sir Raizel?  Is something amiss?" Frankenstein asked, worried he'd done something horribly wrong.  

 

Were nobles allergic to something he’d put on the plate?  And if so, why would they live on an island!?  Would Sir Raizel believe his new butler was trying to kill him because of some poison of which his servant was completely unaware?  If so, maybe...he deserved to die!

 

"It's staring at me," Sir Raizel replied.  

 

Raizel's voice was mild and held no anger or sense of distress.  However, Frankenstein could tell that the noble wasn't happy.  There was the barest downturn at the corners of Sir Raizel's mouth.

 

Frankenstein glanced from Sir Raizel's troubled countenance to the platter, swallowed, and closed his eyes.  What was it with this man?  He didn't know whether to feel anger or pity.  First spiders and now fish!?  

 

Regardless of Sir Raizel's eccentricity, Frankenstein had agreed to serve the noble.  Currently, his job performance was at stake.  Opening his eyes, Frankenstein seized the plate.  

 

"I shall return shortly.  Please remain seated."

 

_ 'First, displaced spiders, and now, fish staring at him!? _ _ What's next?'   _ With that thought, the head of the fish was cleanly severed with a neat slice.  ' _ Should I avoid anything that has eyes or legs?'   _

 

As quickly as possible, Frankenstein diced the pineapple and shredded the flesh of the fish over the top of it.  ' _ Or...is it the presentation?'   _ A careful blending should hide the origin of the meat.  ' _ I hope it is the latter.'   _ The sauce was still hot, so he soaked the newly arranged dish with it, then reheated the platter, lightly toasting the top.

 

Frankenstein used his inhuman abilities to reduce the time it otherwise would have taken to repair his mistake.  He hurried back to the sitting room, hoping the noble hadn't given up and gone back to his window.  Upon entering, he breathed a sigh of relief.  Sir Raizel was still seated at the table.

 

This time, when Frankenstein sat the platter in front of Sir Raizel, he was more nervous than proud. 

 

"I hope this is more to your liking, Sir Raizel," Frankenstein stated and stepped back to await the noble's reaction.

 

Sir Raizel picked up a fork and slid the tiniest amount of food onto it.  Frankenstein held his breath.  ' _ Perhaps my worries are unfounded _ .'  Still, he was sweating, expecting a poor reaction to the taste of cooked flesh.  It was simply fish, but Frankenstein prided himself on perfection in everything he did.

 

Sir Raizel sniffed the combination of fish and pineapple on his fork and Frankenstein's worry increased.  Only when the fare disappeared into Sir Raizel's mouth did Frankenstein believe the dish might be acceptable.  It wasn't until the second bite was eaten that Frankenstein's anxiety began to drain away.  

 

_ 'Success!' _

 

Relief washed through him as the noble continued to consume the meal.  Once Sir Raizel had finished, Frankenstein cheerfully removed the empty platter.  It wasn't until he was halfway to the kitchen that he recalled Sir Raizel's ability to gain insight into his mind.  

 

Frankenstein felt like banging his head into a wall. Because of one simple element, he would never, not with any surety, correctly analyze and interpret Sir Raizel's responses.  

 

_ 'Did Sir Raizel eat the fish because he liked it, or because he wanted to make me comfortable?'   _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Thirst

_**Thirst** _

 

 

‘ _Tea would be nice.  Why hasn’t Frankenstein returned from the kitchen?'_  

 

Then again, Raizel had little idea how to prepare an excellent cup of tea.  He stared out of his window at the mid-morning sky and felt an unusual sense of unspent energy.  It wasn’t the same as when he needed to help someone.  This was different, something inside of him that he didn’t recognize.

 

‘ _What is this feeling?  And, why do I always have it when Frankenstein isn’t in this room?'_

 

The natural stillness of his mind had fractured and might never return to its former state of placid serenity.  More and more, Raizel found himself thinking about his butler.  Of course, those thoughts always led to a desire for tea or a meal.  Frivolous and unnecessary things.

 

_'Is this the price of choosing to keep someone by my side?  But, if I don’t keep him with me, the clan leaders will hunt down Frankenstein and either imprison or kill him.  If anyone is undeserving of that type of treatment, it is Frankenstein.  He should have somewhere to belong, someone to care for him...someone who understands his desire to save those preyed upon by more powerful beings.'_

 

Frankenstein.  He was a true dichotomy; overconfident with outsiders, exceptionally insecure when it came to pleasing his master.  There were so many shades to the human, much like the colors of his eyes.  Only the sky could compare in its contrasts.

 

Raizel realized that it was only when the sky shone bright that Frankenstein’s eyes were the color of turquoise gems.  When evening began setting in, their shade deepened to a vibrant Persian blue.  In the darkest night, they became dark, glittering sapphires.  Especially when his butler was in a sour mood.  

 

Often times, Raizel found himself gazing out of his window only to see Frankenstein staring back at him.  Never had he found himself so focused on one person.  How could he stay out of Frankenstein’s mind when his thoughts were constantly filled with the man?  Separating his emotions were even more difficult.

 

Pleasing Frankenstein, experiencing his relief when a meal was acceptable, gave Raizel a deep sense of accomplishment.  His poor servant mentally flogged himself when meals weren’t perfect.  Of course, there were times when Raizel simply couldn’t bring himself to eat the food.  

 

Yesterday was a good example. That fish’s accusing eyes stared back at Raizel in condemnation.  It broke his heart to see the death of a living creature for his consumption.  He truly didn’t need food.  Was Frankenstein unaware that, for nobles, eating and drinking were unnecessary?  

 

‘ _Should I correct him?  No, Frankenstein takes his duties so seriously that the poor man might die.'_

 

Raizel sighed.  Yes, tea would be more than welcome.  So would extra sugar.  The aroma, taste, and warmth would distract him from thoughts of Frankenstein, and, from thoughts of dead fish eyes.  

 

It would also force Frankenstein to stay with him, even if just for a little while.  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long and that the chapter is so short. I've been sick a lot and my brain just hasn't been able to write coherently. Thank you, everyone, for your support and for sticking with me. It is very much appreciated, even if I don't say it to you near often enough.


	17. Provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small bit at the end that relates to the previous chapter. You might want to refresh your memory. :)

_**Provocation** _

  


_'You have made yourself his dog,'_ Dark Spear whispered.

 

"Liar," Frankenstein grumbled as he brought the ax down, neatly slicing a chunk of thick wood.  Sweat gleamed off his naked upper body.  Physical exercise always helped him deal with Dark Spear's harassment.  The only time he had more difficulty with the beast was when he slept.

 

_'Together, we could kill him and return to hunting your monsters,'_ the thing hissed.

 

"Right.  He saved us from the clan leaders and Lord, yet you want to destroy him.  That's poor repayment for a debt owed," the scientist snarled.  He might enjoy killing monsters, but he was still a gentleman, civilized and fair.  Besides that, Frankenstein wasn't certain he and Dark Spear had the power to kill someone who had the respect of the Lord.  Not that he'd ever seen Sir Raizel exercise his true strength.

 

Dark Spear raged at the rejection.   _'No one would need to save us if you would let me out!'_

 

Another trunk split, the pieces flying away under the force.  "I'm not so feeble-minded as to give myself to you!"

 

_'Feeble?  Feeble!?  You would have all the power you have always wanted!  Power enough to kill all your pathetic monsters!  All of them!'_  The beast's tone softened to a purr.   _'And then you could return to your explorations and experiments.  Yes, think of it; traveling far and wide, finding new things to catalog and learn.  You want that and I can give it to you.'_ Dark Spear’s voice trailed off into a pleased hum.

 

Frankenstein paused.  It was a lovely thought, one that made him ache.  What he wouldn't give to return to his explorations, to travel.  All those locations he'd dreamed of visiting when he had been so much younger, innocent, and naive.  Unfortunately, the knowledge that it could never happen grieved him beyond measure.  The pain of it lanced through his heart and seared his soul, bringing tears to his eyes.  Nevertheless, it was not worth the cost.

 

"I will _never_ give my soul to _you_ ," he muttered.  He threw onto the chopping block an exceptionally large chunk of wood.  Frankenstein's lips thinned as Dark Spear roared in its cage.  The ax swung in a high arc and came down with more power than intended.  Shards of wood flew off into the trees.  The ax handle shattered and the head whizzed to the right, ricocheted off a tree and flew toward the mansion.  Frankenstein spun around and froze.

 

Resting in Sir Raizel's fingers, right next to his head, was the chunk of sharp metal.  The expression on the noble's face told Frankenstein nothing.  He swallowed and attempted to compose himself.  What should he say?  What could he say?

 

_'Is he angry?'_ Frankenstein worried.   _'Should I grovel?'_

 

Dark Spear spit at that thought.   _'Let me kill him!'_

 

When Sir Raizel took one step forward, then another, Frankenstein braced himself.  There was nothing threatening in Sir Raizel's pace and his arms both rested at his side, but Frankenstein didn't know the noble that well yet.  By the rules of civilization, his life and his death, belonged to Sir Raizel.  Was this noble vicious enough to choose the death option over such a small infraction?

 

From less than a foot away Sir Raizel stared at him.  Perspiration trickled down Frankenstein's spine.  He would have shivered had he not been frozen between the desire to fight or flee.  Despite the pressure from his instincts, neither of those options were acceptable.  Outside of war, he took his punishment for any wrongs he committed.

 

"M-My apologies, Sir Raizel," Frankenstein managed to stutter.

 

Sir Raizel's eyes flicked down to peer at Frankenstein's right hand.  Blood dripped from his fingers and splattered to the ground, seeping into the dry dirt.  Embarrassed, Frankenstein clenched his fingers into a fist and hid it behind his back.  The shattering of the ax handle must have cut his palm and fingers.

 

"You are injured," the noble quietly murmured and lifted his eyes to once more stare at his butler.

 

"It's already healing," Frankenstein replied, his words breathed out in a rush.  Aside from embarrassment, he did _not_ want Sir Raizel's power touching him, even to heal him.  Dark Spear seemed to react badly and he'd had enough of the beast to last the entire day.  And Sir Raizel _would_ heal any of his injuries.

 

As long moments ticked by neither moved nor blinked.  Frankenstein wondered whether or not Sir Raizel was even breathing.  Tension pulled at his muscles as he waited to learn what Sir Raizel had found important enough to leave his window.

 

_'Perhaps he is deciding on a form of punishment instead?'_  There were rooms on the lowest level of the mansion that could be used for such things. Frankenstein blinked at that thought.  And just like that, Sir Raizel lowered his gaze.  

 

The noble's pale cheeks flushed a light pink before he handed over the ax head to Frankenstein.  Frowning and careful to use his left hand, Frankenstein's fingers gently collected the heavy object.  Anger raced through him at the thought that perhaps the creature had understood his thoughts.  Was that why the noble was blushing?

 

"Were you in my mind?" Frankenstein asked quietly, steel lacing his words.

 

By the slightest margin, Sir Raizel's eyes widened.  Not enough to truly appear surprised, but Frankenstein recognized it nonetheless.  Whether or not that indicated guilt, Frankenstein couldn't know.

 

"No."

 

That one word was said with such finality that Frankenstein couldn't help but believe the noble's answer.  The blush spread, even to Sir Raizel's ears.  Should he ask why?  That could be...awkward.

 

Without preamble, Sir Raizel turned to leave.  He was nearly to the doorway when it occurred to Frankenstein that he hadn't learned the purpose of the noble's appearance.

 

"Sir Raizel," Frankenstein called.  "Why did you come away from your window?"

 

The noble didn't slow his stride before he spoke and answered without turning.  

 

"Tea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have stuck with me, thank you so much. You are tremendously appreciated. I got knocked down with two viruses after Christmas. The good news is that the seizure medicine is now at the normal dose, but it will take awhile to find out just how well it is going improve my mental capacity over the next few months. More good news, therapy has mostly rid me of vertigo which means we can work on finding out what is causing other issues and fix those as well! *crosses fingers* 
> 
> Once I finish laying the ground work for the relationship between Rai and Frankenstein, we can have some fun with modern times and add all the others into the mix. I'm looking forward to that. If you aren't aware, there are some anime episodes and a movie of Noblesse. The movie can be found on cruchyroll and the anime can be found on webtoon (dot) com. They give some insight to Rai's history and the movie focuses on the events with Muzaka. Apparently, Rai's directional issues are a running theme! LOL I'll have some fun with that!


	18. Time

_**Time** _

 

 

"Tea?"

 

At the sound of liquid pouring into a cup, Raizel turned from his window. How had he not heard Frankenstein enter the room? Then again, either Frankenstein was unnaturally silent on his feet or Raizel had fallen back into his habit of observing the world without much thought to his surroundings. It was most likely the latter.

 

Tea indeed. These small moments were precious, enough so that Raizel wondered if they would change him. A cup of sweetened tea or an exquisite meal that Frankenstein had laboured to prepare were gifts he cherished. None more so, however, than the presence at his back.

 

_'Is desiring Frankenstein's presence a form of greed?'_ Raizel wondered as he enjoyed the first sip of tea. He _desired_ Frankenstein's companionship. For the first time in ages, Raizel had allowed himself to form an attachment that he would most likely lose.

 

Greed bred destruction and death and in order to be certain that he was not falling into that trap, he would need to prepare himself for the eventuality of Frankenstein's departure. Just the thought of living in isolation precipitated a heavy weight inside of his chest. He didn't _want_ the man to leave. Was that a greedy desire?

 

These sad thoughts brought to mind a subject he needed to broach withFrankenstein.

 

"You were speaking earlier..." Raizel stated with a soft and careful tone. _'Was that today? If not, could Frankenstein answer?'_ It was so easy to lose track of time.

 

"Sir?"

 

"When you were chopping wood," Raizel clarified, just in case he'd been standing at his window for days without noticing.

 

"Oh...yes."

 

Raizel sighed at Frankenstein's nervousness. Why did the man worry so much? Had someone given him reason for such continued anxiety?

 

Frankenstein's reluctance to elaborate spurred Raizel to act. He waved his butler forward to stand in his range of sight. Frankenstein appeared calm, but Raizel knew better and stared at him expectantly.

 

"Dark Spear attempts to win my soul with promises of making my desires a reality. It was awakened while defending myself against the clan leaders. This is the first time it has tried such a thing since I first acquired it."

 

So, Dark Spear was no different than any of the other corrupt powers humans had taken for themselves. After that revelation, the next sip of tea was bitter on Raizel's tongue.

 

"More sugar," Raizel requested after setting down his cup. Of course he could help himself, but Frankenstein seemed to enjoy acting out his role as butler. Purposeful serving seemed to help settle the man.

 

"I apologize if Dark Spear makes you uncomfortable, Sir Raizel. I will work harder to control it," Frankenstein murmured as he stirred more sweetener into Raizel's tea.

 

It wasn't Dark Spear that worried Raizel. How much could one human stand when holding onto a power that no human should be able to overcome? So far, Frankenstein had gone far beyond what he would expect possible for a mortal.

 

And yet, there was something familiar about Frankenstein. It was as though he held the blood of an immortal. But, that wasn't be possible, was it? Could a human obtain immortality? Until Frankenstein overcame his distrust, there was no point in questioning him about his inhuman traits.

 

There was only one thing about Frankenstein's situation that truly saddened Raizel. If Frankenstein couldn't gain complete control of Dark Spear, one day, he might be overcome by it. If that happened...

 

_'I must prepare myself to send him to his eternal rest. Unless...'_ The thought of losing his first true companion saddened Raizel.

 

"Sir Raizel?"

 

His thoughts interrupted, Raizel glanced up at Frankenstein.

 

"Your tea is getting cold. Would you have it warmed?" Frankenstein asked, offering the pot.

 

"No. I would like to be alone for awhile."

 

Sir Raizel stood, his footsteps heavy as he crossed the short distance to the window. Clouds were on the horizon and the sun had a reddish tint. There would be storms tonight.

 

_'I should give Frankenstein his freedom, but because of Dark Spear's corrupt power, he can't be sent back out into the world. There is the possibility that he will become strong enough to overpower Dark Spear. And if not, there is always the option of a contract, but only if Frankenstein comes to trust me implicitly. Is that even possible?'_

 

Lightning flashed through the gray, advancing storm front, drawing Raizel from his thoughts. The thunderstorm would be fast and furious, here and gone in a fleeting moment by his own perception of time. Raizel raised an invisible shield around the outside of the window.

 

_'One day, Frankenstein will trust me enough to make a contract. All he needs is more time.'_

 

Time...Raizel had more than enough to spare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I got this up a little sooner. It could have been up faster, but I promised myself I'd get a chapter up on another story whose readers have been waiting for a year or more. Medicine adjustment rollercoaster is over, so I should be able to get chapters up quicker. Can't promise super fast right now. My files desperately need organized and there are several writing projects. Please thank my awesome friend, Neisha, for her help with edits!


	19. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky trolls. Short chappy! Please thank Neisha for giving this a once over so that I could pop it out in record time!

_**Opportunities** _

 

 

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," Gejutel greeted. "We hope you have been well."

 

Though Sir Raizel showed the tall, broad man respect by turning from his window, Frankenstein glowered from his position a few steps to the right of his master. Gejutel always appeared to look down on the lowly 'human' and it annoyed Frankenstein beyond measure. Especially because the man was a grandfatherly figure, but as muscular as a titan and just as strong. Ragar, the tall and thin clan leader, seemed a bit more neutral, perhaps even accepting. On their first meeting, he had even commented that he looked forward to seeing Frankenstein again.

 

"We have come to make a request." Gejutel paused for a moment, then continued when there was no response. Frankenstein found it odd that Sir Raizel rarely verbalized himself to clan leaders. "If it is to the human's liking, may we have your permission to spar with him?"

 

Surprise, excitement, and anticipation bloomed in Frankenstein's chest. He knew he couldn't win against the clan leaders, but this opportunity would allow him to test his strength against Dark Spear. With enough determination and hard work, he might gain a measure of control over the weapon.

 

Frankenstein glanced at Sir Raizel. His master was staring at him, those crimson eyes questioning his own desires. Surprised that the decision was left up to his own discretion, Frankenstein sharply nodded. There was a minor problem, however.

 

"It is nearly time for tea, Sir Raizel. Perhaps your guests would keep you company until after?" Frankenstein suggested. He might not care for Gejutel, but he didn't want his master to miss his regular tea time. And, despite Frankenstein's own opinion, Sir Raizel appeared to like the bastard, which meant he'd have to be nice.

 

Sir Raizel nodded and Frankenstein hurried away. He wasn't certain why, but he found it curious that his master chose to clam up when any of the clan leaders visited, not just with Gejutel. He had noticed the same behavior when Gejutel and Ragar had brought supplies.

 

Remembering that occasion annoyed the hell out of him. Did they think he couldn't take care of his responsibilities without their help!? Pretentious, arrogant snobs, all of them. Except Sir Raizel, of course. His master hadn't even left the window, though the two clan leaders had gone inside and paid their respects.

 

It was when Frankenstein began preparing the tea that an idea came to him and a smirk lit up his face. The extra sweet treats he'd made for Sir Raizel were enough in number that everyone could have a couple. Add a special blend of tea just for Gejutel and the noble wouldn't know what hit him. He snickered when he imagined the expression the old curmudgeon would make after eating something ridiculously sweet, then trying to wash it down with terribly bitter and minty tea!

 

 


	20. Adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank Neisha for the awesome polishing job!

_**Adversity** _

 

 

"Well, why are you just standing there? Why are you hesitating?" Gejutel nagged. As far as Frankenstein was concerned, the words only showed the clan leader's hesitancy.

 

Frankenstein smirked. "Bring out your soul weapon, or do you wish to die?"

 

The scowl on Gejutel's face was more than satisfying. The old, white-haired mountain could be moved after all. The clan leader flustered quite easily. Good. Frankenstein's disadvantage could be lessened if he managed to annoy his opponent. That tactic always put them off balance. Besides, Gejutel might try to go easy on him out of respect for Sir Raizel.

 

When Gejutel began his transformation, appearing as a knight with gray, metal plate protectors, Frankenstein gleefully called down Dark Spear. The thing hissed and bit, gnawing at his flesh as the oily, purple residue climbed up his arm from his now clawed hand.

 

Pain seared his mind as it tried to snuff out his own thoughts, seeking to replace them with sheer evil desires. If he could sustain a few wounds, Dark Spear's aura would suck at them and encompass more of his flesh. The voices would become even louder and more disturbing.

 

Only through this trial by fire would he increase his tolerance to the weapon's attempts at devouring him. Pain...that was Frankenstein's road to becoming stronger. It was worth every bit of the insanity he suffered as a repercussion.

 

The past few weeks, he hadn't had the opportunity to hunt monsters or to take down the nobles at the top of the chain. His irritation had been climbing. Sparring would be an excellent outlet for his frustration. He was ready.

 

"Nice weapon, but don't you think your clan is overcompensating?" Frankenstein snidely remarked. Both of their weapons might have been large, but it was Gejutel's that more closely resembled a gigantic, if inadequate, penis. At least Frankenstein's weapon had more width. Length wasn't everything.

 

The old man blinked in confusion and Frankenstein sighed. Were all nobles truly so...innocent? He glanced at Ragar, standing at ease off to the side near the treeline. His eyes seemed unfocused. Probably attempting to puzzle out Frankenstein's question. Ridiculous!

 

Frankenstein scowled and rushed Gejutel, running straight through the line of fire. Though the lance was powering up for a shot, the expression on Gejutel's face was one of worry. Probably because Frankenstein wasn't attempting to dodge the blow of his power.

 

It was obvious that the clan leader wasn't using near the force he was capable of drawing forth. Annoyed, Frankenstein whipped Dark Spear across the space in front of him, flinging out his own attack. It wasn't near the level of his capabilities, but he didn't want to give Gejutel anymore information than necessary. What they didn't know was more leverage for him in a true battle.

 

What Frankenstein wanted was the full effort of a clan leader. Gejutel responded exactly in the manner Frankenstein expected. The blast from the lance shot out, but he'd seen the flash in Gejutel's eyes and leapt away to the left just before the old man had loosed his power. Frankenstein spun around in nearly a complete circle to land behind behind the old man and murmured in his ear.

 

"Not bad for an old-timer, but you're too slow to defeat me."

 

Frankenstein elbowed Gejutel in the kidney and leapt away. That lance was a lot to balance and he knew the clan leader's speed would suffer for it. Just as he had calculated, he was yards away before Gejutel had completed a turn to face him.

 

"What now, grandpa? Can't you teach this human vermin a lesson?" Frankenstein quipped. His stance was informal and nonchalant, effecting a great lack of concern for Gejutel's strength.

 

Yeah, right.

 

The power of clan leaders was exceptional and Frankenstein knew it, but he needed Gejutel to get serious. This wasn't a game. It was life and death training for Frankenstein. He had to get control of Dark Spear, not only to save his soul, but to save him the embarrassment his pride had suffered in his first battle at the cliff's edge of Lukedonia. If he didn't succeed, all the clan leaders would see him--and therefore, all humans--as weak and pathetic. That could not be borne.

 

For himself, and for the entire human race, he would blast these nobles off their high pedestals!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that replies to your comments count as reviews on the story page. AO3 ought to fix that, but until they do, I might put replies in the chapters instead of replying in the comments section. If anyone has a better idea, please let me know. Also, I've been locked out of my facebook account. You can find me on Google+ but I think you need to use snowfallsparkling to find me there. I already know what I want for the next installment here, but I also have lots to do, so I'm not sure how long it will take to get it up. Hopefully, it won't take longer than a couple of weeks. :)


	21. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _So sorry that posting has taken so long. Pre-surgery and post surgery has not been fun, and there have been other issues. I'm working to get them fixed. Healing is going well. Less pain, but still unable to do a lot of things. Looks like recovery is going to take awhile. Thank you for your patience!_  
>  **

 

 

_**Shift** _

 

_'Damn,'_  Frankenstein swore.   _'Ragar can be vicious.  Was he trying to teach me a lesson?  Or is it payback for messing with Gejutel?'_

 

Though Gejutel had finally landed a blow, Frankenstein had won the game.  The old goat had been so perturbed at losing his cool.  The resulting injuries were well worth all the effort to trick the nobles into fighting their best.  The aftermath wasn't pretty.  The unexpected flight across the field wasn't so bad, but trees didn't only stop motion.  Bark tended to cut, deeply sometimes.  That's probably why Ragar had called a timeout and refused to allow the two any more rounds.  

 

Remembering the red face of a flustered Gejutel, Frankenstein grinned.   _'Heh, so much for the old fart's dignity!'_

 

Frankenstein grunted as the path led uphill.  His body was sore, sweaty and bloody.  His clothing fared no better.  Sir Raizel certainly wouldn't be happy.  Maybe he should have waited a few days for his round with Ragar.  The clan leader's blows had been quite punishing.  

 

Ragar's soul weapon, Kartas, was capable of filleting the skin right off of a man's bones.  The curved blades of the matching short swords were capable of not only physical injury, but also of damaging the aura of power surrounding an individual, further weakening the adversary.  Fortunately for Frankenstein, Ragar hadn't done any permanent damage.  He'd been careful, much the same as Gejutel.

 

Despite the nobles' consideration for his humanity, Frankenstein felt shredded, inside and out. He lifted his right hand and peered at it.  The entire thing was nothing more than an open wound, barely any flesh left to cover the muscle.  His forearm took less damage, but Dark Spear had chewed all the way up to his elbow.  ' _Hungry beast.'_   It had taken advantage of every drop of spilled blood.  

 

Frankenstein's head also screamed in pain.  The struggle to control Dark Spear's desire for death, destruction and general mayhem was bad enough, but the background cacophony of wailing souls knifed through his mind, an indescribable agony. That pained him more than any physical injury.  He would gladly siphon out his own blood to quiet the raking souls for just one moment.

 

_'Power...I need more if I'm going to control this thing.  I need to get back to my lab and continue my experiments. I_ need _to find a way to cut off Dark Spear's path to my mind!'_

 

Just how to get back to his lab without raising red flags with the nobles, Frankenstein wasn't certain.  He doubted Sir Raizel would deny him a trip for supplies, but how to account for extra time with his experiments would be difficult.  Lying never led anywhere good.  Then again, as long as he returned uninjured, the master probably wouldn't even ask for an accounting.

 

_'One thing at a time,'_ Frankenstein reminded himself.  

 

Once the manor came into view Frankenstein realized that he didn't want Sir Raizel seeing his current condition.  Showing up like this hurt Frankenstein's pride.  Of course, it was his own fault.  He had taunted the clan leaders in hopes that they wouldn't hold back.  

 

There was also the problem of Sir Raizel's desire to 'fix' him.  Frankenstein's reluctance to allow such exchanges never made a difference to the noble, so he decided to skirt around to the back of the mansion and avoid his master altogether.  At least until after he'd cleaned up.  

 

Preparation work for dinner had already been completed, so Frankenstein was certain he had time to bathe before any unwanted encounters with Sir Raizel.  Unless, of course, his master decided to approach him.  That occurrence was so rare that Frankenstein didn't even consider it a possibility.

 

Frankenstein's relief at managing to bathe without interruption was short-lived.  After checking his appearance in the mirror and regretting that he had no gloves close by, he decided he had hidden as much of the bandaging as possible.  The sleeves of his shirt and suit coat covered the snug wrappings on his arms, shoulders, chest and back. What few injuries he had on his legs had been light and were already healing.

 

Finally satisfied, Frankenstein opened the door of his bathing chamber and nearly collided with Sir Raizel.  The noble didn't seem at all ruffled by the close proximity of their bodies, nor did he appear to want to move.  

 

Moments like these were terribly confusing.  Was he supposed to step back or stay in place?  What should he do?

 

An eternity passed as Sir Raizel's ruby red eyes stared holes through Frankenstein.   _'Why does he do that!?'_

 

Frankenstein blinked.  There was that odd flush to Sir Raizel's cheeks again, but he wasn't given time to speculate on its cause.  Sir Raizel's eyes dropped and the motion drew Frankenstein's attention.  White gloves rested on Raizel's long, elegant fingers.  Satin, or something similar.  Frankenstein took them, careful to avoid touching his master with his bandaged fingers.  And just like that, Sir Raizel turned and strolled away.

 

Receiving the gloves was an improvement. Usually, Sir Raizel wasted no time raising his powers and healing any injuries.  Frankenstein appreciated this small shift in his master's behavior, but there was something else that still baffled him.

 

_'How does he do that?'_  

 

There wasn't a word to describe how Sir Raizel walked.  It was as though the world could wait for him.  He owned it, ruled it.  Yet, there was no haughty demeanor, just the knowledge that he had power over the ground beneath his feet.  He belonged there, as solid as a mountain.  Or, was it the other way around?

 

None of these things were a thin facade.  Everything about him was genuine.   _'Who, or what, is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel?'_

 

Frankenstein had never thought to find his place in the world, not after he had turned his purpose to taking out the murderous mutants.  Before that, he would rush ahead into anything he was curious about.  Now, his focus was divided, research and revenge, though they mostly converged.

 

Frankenstein shook his head.  As for confidence in the knowledge of who and what he was, the only time he felt free to be himself was in a fight.  That's why it was so hard to hold back and plan his moves.  He wanted to rush in and rip the enemy into little chunks of bloody flesh and bone.  No hesitation.  That's who he was now.  Find the obstacle and remove it.  

 

Perhaps, Frankenstein thought ruefully, he should take some time for reflection, determine what he was missing, what kept him from walking in the world as confidently as Sir Raizel.

 

And maybe, just maybe, he could learn something from his master.


	22. Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I just copied and pasted this in real quick without previewing. Hope there isn't any formatting mess! Thank you for all of your encouragement. Hugs! Trying to avoid blood sucking vampire doctors next month. Cross your fingers!

**_Attachment_ **

  
  
  


Power hummed through the air. The downturned corners of Raizel's lips revealed his displeasure, the source of which he had yet to determine.  Why did something feel missing?  His most recent concerns would be the best place to start over, again.

 

_ 'Why are so many clan leaders challenging Frankenstein of late?   _

 

Not that Frankenstein wasn't enjoying himself, but the nobles sometimes came to the mansion.  Raizel appreciated that they thought to ask permission for a spar. What they didn't know was that these visits disturbed his peace and tranquility.  The presence of his old friends shone light on painful memories that he'd rather leave in the distant past, thickly surrounded in cobwebs and hiding in the deepest, darkest corner of his mansion.  

 

_ 'Is that it?' _

 

These moments were only a minor irritation.  None were of much consequence when he could feel Frankenstein's happiness in the wind.  The human's efforts to control Dark Spear were necessary as well.  Fighting was merely an opportunity to test and grow stronger.

 

Reflecting on his time spent with the odd man, Raizel remembered a time when he misunderstood the glee with which Frankenstein fought.  Surely, his servant would forgive him for searching out the origin of such a disconcerting attitude.  After all, the Noblesse could forgive Frankenstein's eccentricities.  

 

Raizel came to learn that when Frankenstein sparred, the man feared that one of his opponents might overcome him.  The fear was well-founded.  The human used only his human capabilities when he first began a spar. It put him at great risk, not only from the noble, but also from his own weapon.  

 

This only partially explained Frankenstein's  rude and flippant remarks.  Raizel sometimes found it amusing when Gejutel would stay for tea.  The words between the two were always barbed.  Raizel could only imagine what rolled off of his servant's sharp tongue during a sparring session.  The nobles lost their composure and lost some of their intellect.  That had to give Frankenstein an edge in any battle.

 

Pride and outrage also played a part.  Raizel had seen it during visits from Urokai Agvain and others.  Why the red head worried for someone as powerful as he, Raizel couldn't fathom.  But, Urokai's attitude toward Frankenstein inflamed the servant's ire.  The study hadn't survived one such outburst and his servant had required punishment.  At least, Frankenstein had learned to temper his outrage.

 

Remembering Frankenstein's reaction to his displeasure still hurt Raizel's heart.  When the creature was deserving, the kindness of the Noblesse allowed him to forgive much.  Frankenstein fit into that category, but he sometimes needed to learn better control.

 

_ 'Ah, I have forgotten my task.  The challenges to Frankenstein aren't so bothersome.  The clan leaders are probably curious.  Even so, something still doesn't feel right.  What is it?' _

 

Raizel tipped his head to the side and glanced at the teapot.  The pot was cold and his cup was empty.  Perhaps Frankenstein had spoiled him?  No, he could do without tea.  He'd done without before and the pot had sat collecting dust for centuries.  So why did that cold pot bother him?  It wasn't what was missing today.  Maybe the teapot could help?

 

_ 'I want to know, so...I'll work hard.' _

 

He turned back to the window.  There would be no getting lost in the beauty of the sky.  The colors, shades, and scents were always changing in nearly unpredictable ways.  Today, it was the unusual color of Frankenstein's eyes.  His butler's eyes often changed colors depending on the shade of his surroundings.  Raizel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_ 'No!  Focus,'  _ he reminded himself and opened his eyes again.   _ 'Stop thinking about Frankenstein.' _

 

The trees were a lush shade of green today.  A recent storm had brought rain.  They were well-fed and stronger.  Raizel always felt joy when the trees appeared happier.  He felt no different when Frankenstein returned from a spar with a smile on his face.  Sometimes though, his servant wasn't happy at all.

 

_ 'No, stop that.  Work hard!  Remember, the teapot.  Find out the source of discontent!' _

 

Raizel turned his head to peer over his shoulder.  Why had the cold teapot caused him such an odd feeling?

 

_ 'What is that feeling anyway?  Discovering that might help me find what is wrong.' _

 

Naming a vague feeling could be difficult.  There were so many names for feelings and he couldn't think of one.  He turned completely from the window and stared at the pot.  It sat benignly with the cup, sugar bowl and spoon.  

 

_ 'Something is missing.  I'll have to work harder,' _ Raizel determined and narrowed his eyes.

 

Staring at the table setting, Raizel took note of the rich maroon color of the tablecloth, the intricate rose designs and gold trim on the china, the regal wingback chair.  Everything was in its place, and yet, he couldn't find the answer.  He wasn't about to give up though.  He stared harder, willing the teapot to give up the answer he sought.  No matter how much he studied the table and setting, no matter how often he gazed around the room, the answer refused to present itself.

 

And then, it happened!  Two white-gloved hands gently wrapped strong fingers around the teapot and lifted it off the table.  A soft flutter tickled his chest.  Raizel's gaze followed the lines of black sleeves to the breast of a stylish jacket. Further up, lips moved and...His eyes widened.

 

_ 'Frankenstein!  That's what has been missing all along!' _

 

Excitement at his success precluded Raizel from hearing Frankenstein's words.  He'd found the missing piece!  That's what had been wrong all along.  Then a thought hit him.

 

_ 'What does this mean? _

 

"I'll return with hot tea and dinner."

 

Raizel blinked when his thoughts were disrupted.  Sharp blue eyes glanced at his way and a smile flashed across Frankenstein's features, lighting up his entire face.  The man turned and wheeled the cart out the door, taking the teapot and dirty cup with him.  

 

Raizel blinked and glanced around the room.  His butler had taken the warmth and colors with him.  The room felt cold and empty.  The Noblesse couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything in particular about the room or his home.  It was simply there, existing.  What had changed?  Why did he suddenly feel cold and alone?

 

The answer was any easy one.  Frankenstein.  He had changed everything.

 

_ 'I  _ missed  _ Frankenstein?' _

 

The more Raizel thought about it, the more he realized the truth.  Frankenstein's steady warmth at his side comforted him.  Another thought forced it's way to the forefront of Raizel's mind.  Frankenstein's eyes framed in gleaming golden hair were exquisite.  The Noblesse blushed and tried to shove the thought away.  If permitted, he could stare at Frankenstein all day.  Of course, he couldn't grant himself such a luxury.  That would be rude, inelegant, and undignified.  

 

_ 'It isn't the tea that I want, it's Frankenstein's companionship.' _

 

The desire to protect Frankenstein, the admiration for his strength, the human's sense of justice and willingness to fight to uphold it—those things had nothing to do with companionship or familiarity.  He was growing closer to his servant.  It should be expected, but it had snuck up on him.  

 

Raizel's brows drew together as he turned back to his window.

 

"Punishing him will be so much more painful now," Raizel murmured to himself.

 

"S-Sir Raizel?" Frankenstein stuttered from the doorway.

 

A tidal wave of nervous anxiety and mental self-condemnation washed over Raizel's senses.  He sighed.

 

_ 'I missed  _ this _?' _


	23. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for taking so long to post. I'm always hoping to do better, but real life enjoys throwing up roadblocks. Here is the next chapter, Frankenstein's reaction to Sir Raizel's statement. :) It should be longer. It should be better. Sigh, I've just been too sick. Sorry.

_**Chapter 23** _

  


_**Restraint** _

  


From the very beginning of his stay at the mansion, Frankenstein had worked tirelessly to see to his master's comfort.  One thing had become blatantly obvious; peace was a prized commodity, valuable beyond compare.  Finely tuned instinct impressed this upon him.  From tweaking the mansion to discouraging nobles from visiting, he worked hard to ensure Sir Raizel lived in quiet comfort.

  


In keeping with his knowledge and efforts, Frankenstein silently opened the door to Sir Raizel's sitting room.  The lack of squeaks not only pleased him, but gave him a sense of pride in his work.  A recent filing and oiling of all hinges perfectly silenced his comings and goings.

  


"Punishing him will be so much more painful now."  

  


The words were barely audible.  The fluttering rush of a strong breeze could have overcome them and Frankenstein wouldn't have heard the noble's thoughts.  Unfortunately, he had.  

  


"S-Sir Raizel?" Frankenstein blurted.  He hadn't bothered ordering his thoughts and emotions into anything closely approaching coherent.

  


_'Why would he want to punish me!?  Or is he speaking of someone else?'_  Frankenstein's chest tightened.   _'I didn't seek permission for the last spar, but I've done that before.  It was not within view of the mansion.  Did it disturb him because of who I was fighting?  Did I destroy something precious to him?'_

  


No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything that might warrant punishment.  The desire to ask burned his mind, but he couldn't raise the courage to do so.  Sir Raizel rarely spoke and might not answer his question anyway.  On rare occasion, the noble was a little chatty by comparison.

  


Movement startled Frankenstein into the present.  Sir Raizel had sat down at the table.

  


_'Oh.  Right.  Tea...and punishment!?  Maybe the sweet snack will please him and...'_

  


The slight crease in the noble's brow didn't go unnoticed.  Sir Raizel normally appeared no more than a statue, which suited Frankenstein just fine.  Aside from fulfilling his duties, his own pursuits took up most of his time.

  


Meals and tea were pleasant distractions, unless the noble behaved in an odd manner.  For instance, spiders and fish heads spoiling the Sir Raizel's appetite.  That had happened so long ago that Frankenstein now found it amusing and somewhat endearing.  These thoughts provided momentary distractions and helped reduce Frankenstein's level of anxiety as he set out his newest creations before his master.  

  


A selection of small fruit tarts accompanied today's dark tea.  When the sweets were eaten slowly, almost absently, Frankenstein's worries bloomed anew.  Usually, Sir Raizel enjoyed treats and gave his servant a nod of recognition.  Frankenstein would dutifully add that food to the list of those his master enjoyed.  

  


Today, the servant received no such sign.

  


_'Are the tarts mediocre?  Is he even tasting them?  Or, is master considering an appropriate punishment?  He doesn't appear to be displeased with me.  Maybe he plans to punish someone else?'_

  


Frankenstein could only hope that was the case.  Remembering his first and only punishment, he  shuddered.  Though it had been a while, the memory was still fresh in his mind.  The experience was less than pleasant and he didn't desire a repeat.

  


Urokai Agvain, the loud-mouthed redhead, had insulted him beyond measure, accusing him of having designs to harm the noble protecting him.  Frankenstein had completely lost his mind.  How could he lower himself to behave with such disloyalty?  Sure, his initial anxiety had caused him a great deal of inner conflict, but that had been Dark Spear's influence.  He hadn't allowed the weapon to sway him in the least.  It had been a long battle, but lately, the voices didn't even bother trying.

  


Cleaning up and repairing the room he'd nearly destroyed hadn't been the true punishment for his outburst.  Serving Urokai Agvain for an indeterminate amount of time...that had been exceptionally punishing.   Dark Spear's displeasure had nearly driven him mad, especially when Sir Raizel had forbidden speaking anything against Agvain.

  


At every opportunity, that arrogant redhead had done nothing but attempt to humiliate Frankenstein in front of other clan leaders.  If the ass wasn't showing off his power over the human, he did everything and anything possible to goad the servant into breaking Sir Raizel's conditions of servitude.  Needless to say, it had been a grueling experience.  

  


Not only had Frankenstein's pride bucked under the stress, but Dark Spear had constantly railed against the treatment.  From within and without, he had been under constant attack.  A few years in a dungeon would have been preferable.  Even physical torture would have been better.

  


Let it never be said that a servant couldn't get payback.  Agvain's instructions had been obeyed, _to-the-letter_.  However, _implied_ instructions were completely ignored. The clan leader's intentions had to be so well articulated that the redhead's patience had been exhausted in a mere week.  

  


Unfortunately, Agvain had held out long enough that Frankenstein wouldn't soon forget the torment.  It had taken everything within his power to restrain himself from killing that noble brat.  Of course, that had been the entire purpose of the exercise.  

  


Restraint.

  


Frankenstein wondered how often Sir Raizel restrained himself.  As of yet, he hadn't observed the noble using any significant amount of power.  Oh, but it was there.  It had to be.  If this creature could make clan leaders sweat and deny the very Lord an order, he had to be exceptionally powerful.  And then there was that earring.  He could feel the power behind it.  Perhaps one day, the noble would finally answer his questions about it.

  


_'Just what is he?  Obviously, he doesn't rule over any clan.  Perhaps...most Lords have an enforcer.  Is he such a person?  Could that be why I'm allowed to stay here?  Is Sir Raizel the Lord's watchdog?'_

  


Frankenstein swallowed down the unexpected pain, hurt, and anger the thought shoved at him. His lips thinned and turned as white as the knuckles hidden beneath his gloves.

  


_'All this time, I have believed he's been protecting me.  It could be a lie.  They could be keeping me here, studying me like a bug under a magnifying glass while preventing me from executing any of the monsters.  I have trusted this noble.  I also trusted those who ended up hunting me.'_

  


Memories and doubt assailed Frankenstein as tumultuous emotions rocked his mind and heart.  Heat flushed through his face and down his neck as he stared at the back of Sir Raizel's head.

  


_'I know Sir Raizel can sense a person's thoughts and these are ridiculous.  He would never do that to me.  Could this be Dark Spear's influence?'_

  


Without warning the noble rose from his seat and turned to face Frankenstein.  His eyelids were partially lowered and his facial features more lax than usual.  The butler had been around long enough to recognize that look.  He steeled himself as fear once again reared its ugly head and he lost all thoughts of bugs, magnifying glasses, and imprisonment.  

  


_'I supposed I will find out my punishment now.'_

  


Seconds ticked by and the noble said nothing.  Frankenstein was at a complete loss and began to sweat under Sir Raizel's gaze.

  


_'At least his eyes aren't glowing.  So, he isn't raising power.  That doesn't mean anything.  He could still be angry, still be waiting to punish me.  Does he want me to do something?  Say something?'_

  


So much time went by that Frankenstein's thoughts finally dwindled to their baseline--curiosity.  It was only then that the noble closed his eyes and sighed.

  


"I _missed_ you, today," Sir Raizel said.  His voice was a mere murmur, but steady.

  


The honesty in the noble's voice floored Frankenstein.  Not that Sir Raizel hadn't always been honest, but he'd never spoken directly of his feelings.  Even though Sir Raizel seemed troubled, he'd lifted a veil on his heart and the insight was blinding.  Frankenstein smiled hesitantly and felt his cheeks warm.  

  


_'So, that's why he would find it difficult to punish me?  He is becoming fond of my presence.  But, is he expecting a response?  He has never said anything when I've been away hunting and foraging.  The same is true of my previous sparring sessions.  Should I shorten my excursions?'_

  


Even though Frankenstein could have chosen to see this as a restriction, he couldn't help but feel complimented, wanted, and perhaps desired.  And it felt _good_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel ponders Frankenstein's latest upset. What is a noble to do?

**~*~**

 

**Chapter 24**

 

**Distraction**

  
Finally. Frankenstein had disappeared to occupy himself with the dinner dishes. Standing at his window, Raizel tried to enjoy the peace and quiet. A soft breeze blew the crisp scent of pine through his hair and stars shone bright upon his face. Despite the beauty of it all, Raizel's mind had yet to settle from today's interactions with his human. He should have forgotten all about it by now, yet here he stood, still mulling over the long-term ramifications of his own words.

_'When,'_ Raizel thought, _'he acknowledges our contract, the first thing I will teach him is to shield his thoughts and emotions.'_ A slight frown touched his brows. _'Though...for someone with his personality extremes it could be quite difficult for him to learn.'_

Raizel no longer questioned Frankenstein's future. The human had already made a decision; he simply refused to acknowledge it. Old grudges die hard. Those ingrained beliefs and the emotions chained to them were one of the things that made it difficult for Raizel to express himself to others. Why would he speak when the person hearing his words only understands through so many filters? His words become corrupted.

At least Frankenstein had the sense to question his own understanding. That could be a bother, but the man was intelligent. And yet, Razel had found it embarrassing to admit his own feelings. It was only fair and the right thing to do considering the implosion his servant suffered as a result of his master's discovery.

_'How else could I have possibly explained my distraction from the delicious foods he'd worked so hard to prepare for me? Telling him the truth was the only way to dispel his fears.'_

Sometimes, the Noblesse couldn't help but wonder what type of abuse that poor man had suffered to always doubt himself so much, and so loudly, both emotionally as well as intellectually. Too often Frankenstein startled everything around him and nearby motion simply stopped. However, when he returned to activities he enjoyed, life resumed its normalcy. Constant shifts in the atmosphere made life…interesting.

The past few years should have flown by in the blink of an eye, but Frankenstein somehow managed to constantly pull Raizel's wandering mind into the orbit of an extremely fearful, excitable, and emotional human. Raizel's world ran the gamut of spinning out of control and screeching to a halt, at least until he was able to find a solution and set his servant back onto an even path. He wasn't very good at it and life was now challenging and eventful.

'Have I improved at noticing my servant needs me? If I could miss him, then he has gained some measure of notice. Perhaps that will help settle him overall. Wishful thinking probably.'

"...tea, Master?"

_'Again I have ignored him.'_

The scent of tea filled the room and Raizel turned to see that the table had been set.

"I thought you might like a midnight snack, so I made your favorite treats," Frankenstein said with a pleasant smile, all confidence and accommodation.

_'Midnight already? How long has Frankenstein occupied my thoughts this time? Hours? Days? Weeks? I must try harder,'_ Raizel thought and nodded to Frankenstein before seating himself and putting monumental effort into enjoying the gift his servant had worked so hard to prepare for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Noblesse or its characters, nor do I make any money from this story.


End file.
